Love You Forever and Forever
by Mrs.Harrison0225
Summary: Meet Violet. She's awkward,quiet,and shy. Her life is completely normal, until she meets George Harrison. It first starts as a friendship, but will turn into love that will last forever.Beatles fanfic! Yay! NOT ATU.
1. This Girl

Chapter One: This Girl

I honestly do not know how I ended up with George Harrison. Compared to the blue-eyed and blonde beauties that went to my school, I was nothing. I had boring, straight black hair. I had bangs that covered my entire forehead. No boy would lust for someone like me. I mean, seriously! Due to my bad eyesight, my mother forces me to wear these hideous cat-eye glasses. Ugh. I wish that I was normal. I also wish that my eyes were a bright blue, or hazel. Like that really cute boy in my science class. James Paul McCartney. But alas, my eyes are a bland brown. There were a lot of things that I hated about myself. I was always known as the quiet one. I was really shy, and rarely talked. But that was before John, James, and George came into my life.

As I said before, I barely talk. I'm the complete opposite of my best friend Bonnie, who was actually a blue eyed blonde. She was gorgeous, but not very intelligent. I loved her anyways.

It was the beginning of a new school year, 9th grade. It wasn't very scary,though. The whole 9th grade had the same students from my previous school years. I never actually talked to any of them, though.

"Hey! Violet!" Bonnie yelled out to me as she ran towards the school building.

"Hi,Bonnie. Can't you believe that we're finally in ninth grade?"I asked.

"No! But that means we're finally high-schoolers! Which also means that it's time that you change into a woman," Bonnie said, winking.

"What? What are you talking about? You've gone daft!" I laughed.

"What I'm saying is that you need to come out of your shell, Violet. You're so pretty, yet so shy. And I know you have some feelings for that McCartney boy," Bonnie explained.

"I do NOT having feelings for James!" I said.

When I first moved here, the first friend I made was a neighbor. Paul McCartney. We instantly cliqued. He was a big brother to me in my eyes, but he definitely was attractive.

Bonnie was about to say something, but we went in seperate ways to our first period classes.

My first period was science. I knew everybody, but I never actually talked to them. I saw some kids,though. The first person I recognized was a tall boy with a baby face and hazel eyes that could make you melt in seconds. My best friend, Paul McCartney.

"Violet!" Paul waved.  
"Macca! I can't believe that we have science together!" I yelled. Paul embraced me in a huge bear hug.  
"Hello class, take your seats. I will be your science teacher, . If you don't cause trouble for yourself or others, this class will be easy and pleasant," said Mrs. Parker. "I have a seating chart. Please go to the back of the room."

After a couple of students, my name was finally called. I hope that I get to sit next to Macca.

"Violet, you will be sitting next to George," said .

Darn it. It turns out that Paul will be sitting in the front, while I'll be sitting in the back with George Harrison.  
Let me get one thing straight. Girls like me do not associate with boys like George Harrison. Like all the other boys, George liked girls who looked like Brigitte Bardot. Surprisingly, George didn't glare. Instead, he looked at me in a mysterious way. His chiseled features and intenses brown eyes made him look...handsome. Agh! What? Okay okay, George was gorgeous, or should I say..."Georgeous"? Hahaha.

"Hello,um,I'm George. May I ask you what is your name?" Wow. George was really polite.  
"Uh, I'm Violet. Pleasure to meet you." I said quietly.  
George shook my hand. For a tough looking boy, I could see that there was more to him than just leather jackets and boots. I looked over to him, and saw that he was drawing guitars. I myself played guitars and sang, but I could never do that in public.

"Do you play?" I shyly asked him.  
"Yeah. I love playing the guitar,"George said triumphantly.  
"That's great. I play the guitar as well,"I said.  
"Gear! Would you like to come and play with me for sometime? I just joined a band. They're called the Quarrymen," George told me. He sounded so excited.  
"Yes, I would love to play!"I exclaimed. We then exchanged addresses.

It turned out that George only lived three houses away from me. I couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day. I also found out that I had four classes with George. I had two classes with Bonnie, and three classes with Macca. And we all had the same lunch period. This year will be perfect!

When lunch came around, I looked for Bonnie and Macca through the sea of people. I finally found them at the fifth lunch table. They waved to me. I quickly ran over to them and I noticed that George sat right next to Paul. Now I remember Macca telling me something about this bloke who auditioned on a bus for his and John Lennon's band. Was this bloke the gorgeous and polite Teddy Boy George Harrison?

"George! What a pleasure to see you!" I said.  
"Oh yeah, Violet. This is my friend George. The one who auditioned on a bus, remember?"Macca asked.  
"Of course I remember."I said in a monotone.  
"So George, do you have a special bird, or are you single and ready to mingle?"Bonnie asked.  
"Um, I'm single. Why do you ask?"George said awkwardly.  
"Oh,just wondering. You have really nice features, by the way,"Bonnie said.  
"Thank you,"George blushed. I could tell that he was shy.  
"Violet here is single as well,"Bonnie told George.  
_Oh my gosh,Bonnie. WHY? _I thought.  
I blushed. I looked over to Paul, to see him laughing.

Yep, I was right. This year is going to be great. But maybe Bonnie was right. Was I in need of a change?


	2. Another Girl

**Hey guys~! So what'd you think of chapter one? I know it's a little boring, but trust me. Things are going to get CRAY ZAY~! Hahah**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Beatles. /sob/**

Chapter Two: Another Girl

After school ended, I walked home with Bonnie. I was glad that Bonnie, Macca, and George all lived near me. I thought about George. He was incredibly fascinating. Paul told me that George was the youngest. Maybe he could teach me some tricks with the guitar. I played, but I wasn't that great at it. But my parents pushed me to play it anyways.

"So Bonnie, how am I supposed to turn into a woman?" I asked Bonnie.

"Well, we gotta change your look and your ways of life,"Bonnie said in a meaningful way.

"How, though? I'm fine with the way I am," I declared.

"Look. You're adorable. But you're still that little eighth grader. It's time to grow up, Vi." said Bonnie.

"Okay! I get it. Will you help me change my oh so terrible ways?" I pondered.

"Of course! First, we'll shop. You need to stop wearing those ugly sweaters,"said Bonnie, "We'll also get you some makeup. And we definitely need to get you new glasses."

What? My sweaters? Ugly? No way. I _knitted_ these sweaters. They were comfortable and soft. The fact of wearing makeup just intimidated me. What if I accidently poke myself in the eye with a mascara wand? And yes, I knew my glasses were ugly. But my mother would never let me get contact lenses.

Bonnie and I walked over to her house. Her family were extremely nice, and always treated me as their own. Bonnie's sister, Margaret, was an older version of Bonnie. She could be a model, but wanted to be a doctor. Margaret was like an older sister to me. She offered to drop us off at the mall.

"I'm going to give Violet a makeover!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"That's lovely! May I help?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah,I need all the help I can get!" Bonnie said.

Margaret glanced over to me. She gave me a modest smile. I truly admired her.

"Bon Bon, Violet isn't ugly. But I love giving makeovers! A little makeup won't hurt, right Vi?" Marg asked.

"I guess..." I said sheepishly.

"Violet's got an eye for that Harrison kid, so I'm transforming her into his future girlfriend," Bonnie said proudly.

_Oh dear, Bon Bons! Will you ever stop with the humiliation? I'm not even sure if I like George. Was I really that obvious?_

"Oh ho ho! So now I see why you need a makeover!" Margaret said to me.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the mall. I followed Margaret and Bonnie, for I was clueless about things like this. We went to the makeup counter. Bonnie picked out some sort of black pencil, and Margaret chose mascara. The lady at the desk grabbed assortments of eyeshadows, each one in a different color. The lady said that green,brown, and black eyeshadow would be best for my bland eyecolor. She said that it would bring out golden specks in my brown eyes.

Being the sweetheart she is, Margaret paid. She and Bonnie then dragged me to a boutique. I didn't know where to start. Bonnie obviously didn't want me choosing clothes, so she and Marg did all the work. I followed them like a curious puppy. After fifteen minutes of picking out blouses, skirts, dresses, and shoes, they told me to go try them on.

The first outfit was a dress. It was a dark blue polka-dotted peter pan collar dress. It was snug against my skin, giving me curves I didn't even know I had. I looked...like a teenager in that dress. I was fourteen and I looked like I could pass for seventeen. I took off my glasses, and I didn't recognize what I saw. My bangs were flat and pressed against my forehead. But my long black hair flowed down my shoulders and back. I walked out of the fitting room.

"Violet! You look absolutely fab!" Bonnie yelled.

"Gorgeous! Now go try on the others," Marg said.

"Okay, okay! Oh dear,"I laughed.

There were at least fifteen outfits. Was I really supposed to try all of them on? The second outfit consisted of a pink blouse, navy blue skirt, fishnet stockings, and a pink headband. I really liked this outfit! I actually looked like a woman.

Eventually, I tried all of the outfits on. And some outfits even included sweaters. But they weren't "ugly" ones. Marg paid again.

Next, we walked to the cosmetics department. I didn't know how to use them! I stood there awkwardly as Bon Bon and Marg ran frantically, grabbing things they needed to make my transformation complete.

Then, we went to the optometrist. I traded my ugly cat eye glasses for some Buddy Holly glasses. Usually, boys wore these. But I LOVE Buddy Holly.

"These glasses will make boys go crazy for you! Boys love rock and roll, and I know how you love it too,"Bonnie said.

"I'm glad you got rid of those cat eye glasses. I can actually see your eyes now!" Marg laughed.

I knew that glasses were expensive, so I offered to pay.

"Oh no no no! Violet, you're money is useless here." Bonnie said. She and Marg chipped in to pay for my new glasses. They were so sweet to actually do all of this for me.

After that tiring period of shopping, Margaret drove us back to her house. They taught me how to apply makeup and do my hair. Apparently, I was supposed to use the black pencil to outline my eyes. It was eyeliner. Bonnie taught me how to use an eyelash curler. After I curled my eyelashes, I was supposed to apply mascara to them. After that, Marg taught me how to put rollers into my hair and bangs. I put one roller into my bangs. After a while, I took it out. It gave my bangs a rounded,full look. I looked at myself in the mirror. The eyeliner made my eyes full. The brown eyeshadow definitely brought out the sparkle in my eyes. I definitely looked like a woman now, with my makeup, new glasses, hair,and fishnet stockings.

"Thank you so much! You two are amazing. How will I ever repay you?" I asked.

"You don't have to repay us, Vi. You're my best friend!" Bonnie said.

"Tomorrow, we'll work on your social skills, Ms. Blackburn!" Marg yelled.

I hugged them both, and went home. No one was at home. My parents were at work, and my brother was probably looking for a job. I looked at my reflection in the mirror in my room. I wasn't Violet anymore. I was another girl.


	3. Ain't He Sweet?

**Hello my darlings~! I'll being updating A LOT. I can't help it! Words are flowing like endless rain(Heheh reference!). I look forward to writing more stuff in the future. And don't worry. The story is just about to start. :D**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own the Beatles. Stop rubbing it in my face.**

Chapter Three: Ain't He Sweet?

Later that night, I thought about George again. I rarely knew him, and I went through a bloody makeover for him. I couldn't sleep at all. I wasn't prepared for what was ahead. Would people notice me? Would they stare? And most of all, would George notice?

I didn't want to worry, so I called Paul on the phone. I wasn't supposed to call any friends after 10:00, but I didn't care. I loved Paul. I could talk to him about anything, and I knew that he wouldn't judge.

I also knew that at 11:00 at night, Paul would still be awake. I usually go to sleep around 3AM. I loved having late night phone calls.

"Hey Violet!" Paul said cheerfully.

"Hi Paulie. I was wondering about something.."I admitted to him.

"What is it,dear?"Paul asked. He was so sincere.

"Um, it's about your friend, George."I said shyly.

"Oh, he's a great fellow! He's great at the guitar. A bit quiet, but very nice. Why?"Paul said.

"Well, Bonnie gave me a makeover today, so that way George would notice me," I said blandly.

"Oh! Do you like him? He talks about you sometimes. He says that you fascinate him,"Paul said in a sing-song tone.

"Really? I rarely know him. Did he say anything else?" I asked desperately.

"Yes, but I can't tell you!" Paul said in the same sing-song tone.

"Urgh! Fine, be that way. I'll get you, McCartney!" I declared maliciously.

"Hahah! Sorry, Vi. You're on your own."Macca said.

Frustrated, I hung up. I don't care about what Paul says! With a little help from my friends, I'll succeed.

The next morning, it was a cold, rainy day. I loved the rain. Rain in Liverpool wasn't the same as any other rain. The rain was the thing that made Liverpool my home. I was happy about the rain for five seconds, then I realized that it would be the day I would reveal my "new" self.

I did as Bonnie and Margaret said. I wore a pink sweater and navy blue skirt with fishnet stockings. I then did my makeup. During the whole process, I stressed over what my peers would think. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice.

"Violet! You look marvelous!" My mother said at the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Bonnie gave me a makeover," I said, avoiding her stare.

"Is there some special occasion coming up?" My mother asked.

"No no, Bonnie said that I needed a change,"I explained.

"That is so sweet of her to do that," Mom said.

I heard a knock on the door. I knew that it was Paul coming to pick me up. I walked to the door and opened it, to see Paul waiting.

"Violet..." Paul said. He stared at me with those tantalizing hazel eyes.

"What? Do I look horrid?" I asked.

"No! It's the complete opposite. You're beautiful!" Paul said. His eyes still scanning my face.

"Oh, well,uh, thanks!" I said, unsurely.

"I love your glasses! Buddy Holly inspired, yeah?" asked Paul.

"Of course! You know my love for him," I exclaimed.

"All the blokes at school are going to fall for you,"Paul said again in that annoying sing-song tone.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed.

We walked to school in the rain. I didn't mind at all. We goofed off the entire way. After ten minutes, we arrived at school. Immediately, I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Paulie, can we just ditch?" I begged.

"Oh ho ho ho NO!" Paul laughed.

"Urgh, fine!" I whined.

We walked to first period. As I walked into the hallway, students stared. Did I even change that much? All I did was apply makeup. Boys looked at me in a hungry way. It intimidated me.

"Violet, is that you?" asked Nicholas, a boy from my math class.

"Uh, yeah." I said. I walked away quickly.

The science class was filled with chatter. That was before I walked into the room...

When Paul and I walked in, the entire room went silent. Thirty pairs of eyes stared at me, wondering to see if that was the same girl from the day before. I avoided eye contact with all of them as I approached my seat. George was staring at me as well.

"Hello Violet. You look lovely today, as usual." George said. He looked handsome today. He was wearing a blue sweater with snug fitting trousers. His quiff was styled with perfection.

"Thank you. You look lovely as well," I said politely.

"So Violet, do you have a telephone? Because if you do, we can talk for sometime,"George said.

"Yes, I have a phone. What is your number?" I asked him. We exchanged phone numbers.

After that, class started. We took notes. I noticed that George's arm touched mine. A thousand thoughts escaped my mind. I pulled away, but that made him get closer. He continued to do his work while this happened. I felt something touch my leg. I glanced under the table, to find that George's leg was pressed against mine.

Due to our class finishing the notes early, we were allowed to talk until the class period was over.

"Hey George?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He said. He was so adorable.

"I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on the guitar. I'm not that great at playing." I said modestly.

"Of course! Can you come over today?" George asked.

"Yes, so I'll just walk home with you today,"I said.

"Gear! Sounds like a plan," George said proudly.

I was about to say something, but the bell had rang for the passing period. I couldn't believe that I survived first period!

_Great, one class down, five more to go._ I thought.


	4. Hold Me Tight

**Hai hai~! This is where the excitement starts. Mwahahah! Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer:THE BEATLES ARE MINE! ALL MINE! LOLno. I do not own the Beatles, sadly.**

Chapter Four: Hold Me Tight

Each class was the same. Girls stared, boys complemented my glasses, and teachers called me pretty. At lunch, three boys invited me to sit at their tables, but I politely denied. All I needed were my friends right now. Paul stared once again, Bonnie gave me tips on applying mascara, and George talked about cats.

"So, are you still coming over today?" George asked.

"Yes, but I'll have to stop to pick up my guitar at my house, if that's alright,"I replied.

"No worries,"George said politely.

"Okay, Vi. So when you apply mascara, make sure that you curl first, then apply. But do _not_ curl after you apply. It'll make the curler dirty, and your eyelashes will become filthy" Bonnie said seriously.

" I know,"I said.

Paul still had his eyes on me. I didn't want to be rude, so I tried not to pay attention to him. I was kind of flattered that such a handsome,popular boy would actually notice me. But after thirty minutes of hard staring, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Paul! Do you want a picture? You are making me feel incredibly uncomfortable,"I yelled.

"Oh, uh, what? I'm sorry, Violet. It's just hard to _not_ look, ya know? You're beautiful! I mean, you were always pretty, but now, you're gorgeous," Paul spilled out.

"Thanks, Paul. It's just me, ol' Violet. You're best friend that's practically your_ baby sister_!"I emphasized.

"But still..."Paul's words drifted off.

Bonnie chitchatted with Paul while I asked George about guitars. He was practically a professional at it. How could I _not_ ask him?

The day went by surprisingly fast. My last class was math. I also had that class with George. We didn't sit together in that class, sadly. I glanced over to him, and noticed that he was still doodling. Probably another guitar.

Eventually, the bell rang. I gathered my books and waited at the door for George. He gave me a shy smile as he approached me.

"Are you ready to go, love?" He asked in a sweet tone.

"Yep!" I exclaimed.

We first walked over to my house to get my guitar. My father had bought it for me for my thirteenth birthday. It was black and still brand new. I ran upstairs to get it, because I didn't want George to wait.

We then walked over to his house, which was three houses away. His parents weren't home, and his brothers were at work. His house was fairly small, but nice. George led me up to his room. I immediately fell in love with it.

There were posters of Buddy Holly and Elvis. In one corner of his room laid his bed. It was large and could easily fit more than one person. In another corner of his room held his acoustic guitar.

"Shall we get started?" George suggested.

"Yes, so I was wondering about how to tune my guitar," I said.

"Oh, that's easy. You hold one string at the fourth fret, and make sure that the next string sounds identical," George explained. He demonstrated with his already-tuned guitar.

"Thanks! I was also wondering about the #F chord. I have trouble with that chord,"I explained.

"So basically, it's like a #C chord, ya see?" George showed me.

I attempted to do as he did, but came to no avail. My fingers couldn't reach some of the strings, and it hurt to press the strings against the frets.

"Ugh, I can't do this!" I whined.

"Yes you can! Let me help you,"George said.

George then let down his guitar. I thought that he was just going to show me the chords again, but he didn't. He scooted behind me, and I felt his warm arms pressed against mine. He held my hands in his as he pushed my fingers against the farthest strings. My heart began to beat five times faster than before. He held me tighter, his breath warm against my skin. Everything was silent, leaving the rain drops that were falling to fill in the silence. I turned around and saw his intense brown eyes staring back into mine. We remained like that for what seemed like ten hours or ten seconds.

"Oh, um, thanks..." I said awkwardly.

George blinked. "Uh, you're welcome. Any other questions?"

"No, but thanks anyways. So what do you want to do now? I don't have any homework," I said, trying to dissolve the awkward that was flooding the room.

"I want to know more about you,"George said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"How did you get introduced to rock and roll?"

"I heard Heartbreak Hotel playing,"I replied.

"Really? That's the same way I got introduced!" George exclaimed, "How do you know Paul?"

"Well, he's my neighbor. Did he tell you about the time he got attacked by bees after pelting rocks at their hive?" I laughed.

"Oh dear! Yes! I couldn't even recognize the bloody bloke after that tragedy,"George said between giggles.

We laughed for an awful long time. He put his hand on my shoulder, still laughing. We then fell onto the floor,but still cackling! After ten minutes, the laughing died out. George was lying on top of me. He stared at me. I couldn't read his eyes, so I didn't know what was coming up next. I stared back at him. George leaned in, his eyes gradually closing. I was bracing myself for what was supposed to be a kiss.

All of a sudden, George began tickling me! I gasped for air as I kicked. I laughed again, my stomach immediately hurting. I struggled against George tight hold.

"Please...Stop!" I said between laughs.

"Never! Ahahahah!" George smiled.

We rolled on the floor as I attempted to escape his wrath. I definitely was enjoying this. Maybe I really _did_ like George, but would he like me?

Finally, George stopped. He was out of breath, just like me.

"Ya know, Violet, you're a lovely bird."George said.

"Why thank you, ."I replied.

George quickly kissed me on the cheek. Immediately, I blushed. I tried not looking at his face.

"Uh, I think that I have to go now,"I said awkwardly.

"Aww, well, would you like to come over again tomorrow? Paul and I will be jamming out here. You can play as well,"George invited.

"I'd love to! Thanks!"I said.

George walked me over to my house. I quickly thanked him for the help. I kissed him on the cheek, and walked into my house.

"Goodbye, Vi." George said sadly.

_Goodbye George, I'll see you tomorrow_ I thought.

That was when I realized that I actually did have feelings for George Harrison.


	5. It's All Too Much

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really grateful for it. This chapter may be a little boring, but remember that this is part of the rising action! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles. AND I NEVER WILL. So shut up.**

Chapter Five: It's All Too Much

George had me up all night. He was really nice. I stayed up to prepare for my next outfit. I needed to look good for George, so I scanned through all of my new clothes.

I decided to wear a tightly fitted striped sweater with another skirt. It was winter, so I couldn't really wear a blouse. I put my hair into a half ponytail. I wanted to be bold, so I used black and grey eyeshadow to give my eyes a smoky look. George told me that after we jammed out for a bit at his place, we would all go to a party at John Lennon's house.

John Lennon was an older boy. He intimidated me, but he was...hot. He was three years older than George and I. To me, he was very grown-up. And he was always shagging girls. But I knew that he had a thing for my friend Cynthia. She was quiet, reserved, and very smart. She was older than me as well. She was like a bigger sister to me.

After I picked out my outfit, I found out that it was only 3:00 AM. I had until 7:00. I didn't want to talk to Paul or Bonnie, so I listened to some records. _Ugh, this is taking forever_, I thought. So I got ready. I did my usual routine, and headed out the door. It was only 5:30, so I went outside. It was drizzling. I ran back into the house, grabbing an umbrella. I wandered around in the streets, enjoying nature. The world was still silent, sleeping. I checked my watch, and it was 6:30.

Paul would probably be eating breakfast right now, so I walked over to his place. I found Paul eating pancakes with his father.

"Violet! What a nice surprise!" Macca yelled.

"Hello! I woke up early, so I thought that maybe I should walk _you_ to school for once, ya know?" I said.

I let Paul finish his breakfast. I quietly read my book as I waited. Five minutes later, Paul gathered his things and walked me out of the door.

"So, how's George?"Paul teased.

"He's good. We're still going to his place, right?"I asked.

"Yeah. You'll like John. He's a crazy bloke,"Paul said. "You look great, by the way,"

"Heh heh, thanks," I said, not wanting to tell him about my feelings for George.

We arrived at school. People still stared, but not as much as yesterday. A group of boys whistled, but I just snickered. I walked to science, for I knew that George would already be there.

"Hey! Violet!" George waved to me.

"Hello, George,"I said shyly. I knew that I was blushing.

"I like your hair today, very stylish,"George complimented.

"Thank you,"

The school day was extremely vapid. Nothing new at all. It was a very casual day. Bonnie flirted with Paul. She had a crush on him, but he only saw her as a friend. Not that she actually cared. She was determined. Typical Bon Bon. She was boy-crazy! She also fell for John. But due to the age difference, he saw her as a little kid.

After five gruesome classes, the day was finally over. I walked with George again to my place to get my guitar. We skipped, yes skipped, to Paul's house.

"Hi guys!"Paulie yelled.

The three of us walked over to George's house now. It was _still_ raining. Not that it mattered, though. George's house was really cold inside. I was only wearing a sweater and skirt, and it wasn't that warm. I began to shiver.

"Oh dear, are you cold?" George asked. Worry lingered in his voice.

"Yes, very" I said.

George took off his leather jacket and put it over me.

"Thank you,"I whispered. I was too cold to actually speak up.

"Ooooh!"Paul teased.

George playfully punched Macca in the arm. They then fell into hysterics. Psh. Boys.

"Paul, let's work on the song," George said.

"Oh, yes. Do you want to help, Vi?" Paul asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. I already knew what song they were working on. It was called _In Spite of all the Danger_.

All of us got our guitars out, and began to play. George and Paul sang the lead, while I sang the harmonizing "aah"s. It sounded perfect. Paul's voice was smooth and sweet like honey. George's voice was quiet and thick with that Scouse accent he has.

Paul checked the time on his watch. He then got up. I wonder where he was going. Then, I remembered that we had to go to John's party. I've never been to party before. What if I didn't know anybody there? What if I was the only girl there? And worst of all, what if George hooked up with some random bird?

"You guys, we should be leaving now,"Paul said.

"Alright, let's go now, shall we?" George asked "Ya ready, Vi?"

"Yep! I'm ready to go,"I exclaimed.

We walked to John's house, which was a mile away. It wasn't that bad, walking. It was actually kind of fun. I quietly walked as George and Paul goofed off.

"So Violet, when's your birthday?" George asked.

"It's February 14," I said.

"Gear! It's on Valentine's day!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, Violet will get double the gifts now," Paul laughed, "Boys are crazy for ya!"

I blushed and didn't reply. George patted my shoulder. I just looked down at my shoes. I was wearing boots. I hoped that they looked sexy, and not trampy.

"Is there anything you want in particular?" George asked.

"Oh, no. I don't really need gifts," I replied.

It was really nice of him to care. We finally ended up at John's place. I didn't actually know him, but I heard a _lot_ of stuff about him. Paul was always talking about him. Cars lined up the sidewalk, loud music boomed, and kids were smoking outside. I stayed near Paul. I didn't see anyone I knew.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Paul asked me.

"No," I said quietly.

"Ey, Paulie and Georgie! Who's that little bird with ya?" a drunk John Lennon said.

He was very,very intimidating, yet attractive, like a lion. He was dressed like a Teddy Boy. His almond-shaped eyes and bird's beak nose gave him a teasing, mischievious look that girls go crazy for. By his side, was a girl that I did not recoginize. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair. Her eyes were green. She wore cat-eye like eyeliner. It gave her an evil look that scared me to death. But she was still pretty.

"Lennon! This is my friend Violet. Violet, this is the infamous John Lennon. She's a keeper, John,"Paul yelled over the deafening music.

"Hello, John."I said quietly. I put my hand out for him to shake, but instead, he walked closer and squeezed my butt. I gasped, and John laughed. The evil blondie was nowhere to be seen. Paul stared at John, slapping him on the arm. George sent John a death-glare.

"Hey, Harrison, is this bird yours?" John asked.

"No, Lennon. But back off her, or I'll cripple ya!" George yelled.

John snickered, squeezed again, and walked past me. _Perv_, I thought. George then lead me to a secluded, quiet bedroom. I mentally thanked him.

"I'm so sorry about that, Violet. John's a sleaze." George apologized.

"Oh, it's okay, really. I know that John's a sleaze," I giggled.

We were quiet for about a minute. Then George poked me in the ribs.

"Hey!" I yelled. I poked him back in the stomach.

All of a sudden, a poke war occured. We constantly poked each other in the ribs or the sides. It tickled and hurt at the same time, but I didn't care. _This was war!_

Then, a random guy walked into the room. We instantly stopped.

"Hey guys! We're holding a seance' in the kitchen!" He said.

"Okay, we'll be there in a second, Richie,"George replied, "That was Richard Starkey. He's a famous drummer in this one band. We all look up to him,"

"Oh, I've heard of him,"I said.

George grabbed my arm and we walked together to the kitchen. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, holding hands. It was silent and dark, all except for one lit candle in the center of the table.

George and I silently joined the crowd.

"Do any of you guys sense a presence from the dead?" one guy asked.

"Wait, I hear something. I think that it's your mother, Paulie!" George peeped out.

Everyone then scooted closer to George, anxious about what he had to say.

"Paul, your mother is asking about you. How are you?" George asked.

"Really? I'm doing great, mom!" Paul yelled.

"She's asking me, are you a good boy?" George asked. I silently giggled.

"Uh, yes, mum," Paul said, embarrassed.

"I have to go now, sweetie. I have something very important to tell you, James." George said in a motherly tone.

"Yes yes! What is it, mother?" Paul said, now excited.

"Make sure to do the laundry!" George said.

The entire kitchen fell into hysterics. George laughed the hardest, still holding my hand. I laughed until I snorted. Some boys even had tears in their eyes. A group of boys fell to the floor, rolling and laughing. I looked over to Paul, to see that he was disappointed and hurt. He walked out of the door.

"Paul! Wait!" I yelled over to him. I ran towards the door.

Paul was silently smoking a fag. His body was stiff, and he didn't say a word.

"It was a joke, Paulie." I said.

"I know, but still. I really thought that it was me mum. I miss her so much, Vi!" Paul whined.

I knew about how his mother died only when he was fourteen, which was only a year ago. I hugged Paul. He smelled like smoke and leather. It smelled so good. Paul put out his cig and embraced me. When I pulled back, I saw that tears were in his eyes.

"Macca, it's okay, shh, don't cry." I said.

Paul didn't say anything, but he wiped his tears away. The rain had stopped, and a fog hung low, close to the ground. The sky was concealed with clouds, but the moon hiding behind them had created a bright blueish glow to the dark clouds in the night sky.

"Let's go back in, shall we?"Paul asked me.

"Sure!" I replied. I began to walk back to the house

"And Violet," Paul called out me.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"Thanks for comforting me," Paul thanked.

"No problem,"I said.

And we walked back into the house together.

**Thanks for reading! And please review, because that will help me make the story better. Increase the Peace!**


	6. I Don't Want To Spoil The Party

**Herrow! This is when the fun begins. Kekekekek~! I've been extremely free. So I'll just be writing whenever I feel like it(which means all the time :D)**

**The reason why I put in that whole seance' scene was because I actually read a book about the Beatles in Hamburg. George actually pulled that same prank on Paul. Just wanted to let you guys know. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious that I don't own the Beatles. But if I did, I wouldn't be making this fanfic, now WOULD I?**

Chapter Six: I Don't Want To Spoil The Party

After I walked inside with Paul, I looked for George. He was laughing with John and fiddling with his guitar. Guys stared at me as I walked towards George. Immediately, he noticed me. And so did John.

"Hey, George!"I greeted.

"Hey Violet!" George said.

I was about to sit next to George, but I felt a large hand grip my arm. I fell backwards, into the lap of John Lennon. _Of course._ I attempted to get up, but John wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"You like it, don't you, sweetheart?" John laughed.

"Lennon, let her go!" George exclaimed.

"No, Harrison. You're little friend here likes me, right honey?" John slurred.

"Ugh, you're disgust-"I said, being cut off.

The thing that happened next was a blur. John put one hand behind my head and pushed me forward, right into his face. My lips roughly smashed with his. His breath tasted like alcohol. And with a moan, his tongue entered my mouth. I squealed as I tried to get away from him. His arms had released my waist, but made their way to my breasts. _This is my chance!_ I thought. I pulled away from the creep, and slapped him. The entire room went "OH!"

"You don't like me, ya say?" John asked.

I ran towards the bathroom, with tears running down my face. George got up and ran after me, and so did Paul.

I tried locking the door, but a leather boot restricted the door from closing. George and Paul walked in and locked the door.

"Violet, are you okay?" George asked me.

"What happened, love?" Paul also asked.

"John..." was all I said. I just burst into tears.

George explained what happened to Paul. Paul held me tight and washed away my tears as George decribed my encounter.

"Violet, love, if anything happens like that ever again, tell me. Okay dear?" George asked with concern in his voice.

I nodded. George then hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. Him and Paul led me out of the bathroom.

"Oh dear, are you alright? That Lennon guy is a git!" said that green eyed blonde from before.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks anyways,"I said timidly.

George took me to the couch and played with my hair. He always played with my hair. Braiding it, finger-combing it, and stoking it. I secretly loved it, but I could never tell him that. John was now snogging some other bird, now. He then poked me in the side.

"George, may I please see Violet?" Paul asked.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead," George replied awkwardly.

Paul took my hand and walked me outside, the same spot where I had comforted him before. Paul was staring at me, interlocking my fingers with his.

"Is there anything wrong, Paulie?"I worried.

"No. But I have something to say, so hear me out. I like you, Violet. I want to be more than a friend. I..love you, Vi." Paul admitted.

I didn't repsond. Just stared at him. He was now looking at his shoes. I couldn't see his eyes in the dark. No one else was outside, because it was raining again. Once again, I let the raindrops do all the talking.

All of a sudden, Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. He ran his fingers through my hair and let his tongue enter my mouth. _Ain't this familiar!_ I thought. His lips were softer, and his kiss wasn't sloppy. He moaned like John. One hand ran up my leg, awfully close to reaching my underwear. I shifted, and his arm went away.

He pulled away, with a satisfied look on his face. I looked at him with pure shock.

"Uh, Paul...I'm so sorry, but you're like my brother. I actually like _George._ I thought that you knew..." I managed to croak.

"No no. It's fine,really. I get it. Nothing happened. Just forget it. Friends?" Paul poured out.

"Sure, friends.." I said, uncertain about that.

I ran into the house and found George in the same spot as before. He was holding a drink for me.

"Hey love! I got you a drink," George said.

"Thanks! But I think that I should be going now. I don't want to spoil the party," My voice cracked.

"What? But we're about to play Truth of Dare! Please stay, Violet. It won't be fun without you!" George pleaded.

"Alright, Harrison. I'll stay. Just because of you!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, love. What did Paul want? He seemed so nervous." George asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. You look amazing tonight, by the way." I complimented.

"If anyone looks amazing tonight, it's you, Violet Blackburn!" George threw back.

We flirted,drank, and played Truth or Dare. We all sat in a huge circle. I sat next to George. I didn't want to see Paul or John, considering that they both infiltrated my mouth in the past hour. Ugh.

"Violet, truth or dare?" One guy asked.

"Truth!" I declared.

"Okay, have you lost your virginity?" He asked. The crowd tittered with prudish giggles.

"Uh, that will be a no," I said honestly.

Paul was dared to kiss John on the cheek. George was dared to take his clothes off (except for underwear) and run around the neighborhood. John was asked about how many girls he had shagged.

"24," He had said smugly.

After three more rounds of that hormonial game, I decided to leave. It was 1:00 in the morning, and I was told to be home by 10:00. But it was a Friday!

George walked me home, his arm wrapped around me. We laughed at inside jokes, talked about cats(we both love cats) and got to know more about each other. George was really sweet and polite, yet shy.

"Bye Violet," George said, "I'll see ya tomorrow, love."

"Bye love!" I whispered.

Within seconds, he was gone.


	7. She's a Woman

**Hi! By request, I'll make this chapter all about George and his views on the lovely Violet Blackburn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles. The world would be a better place if I did, though. :P**

Chapter Seven: She's a Woman

George's POV:

I invited my good friend Violet to this party at Lennon's house. I'm really glad that she came, because she's made my entire night. I really like her. Something about her just attracts me like no one else.

Mrs. Parker pairing me up with her was the best thing that ever happened to me. From the first moment I saw her, I knew that she would be something. She was beautiful before her makeover, but a little makeup couldn't hurt. I loved her Buddy Holly glasses and long, sleek black hair. She was petite, and wore interesting outfits.

Her eyes weren't just brown. They had golden sparks in them. They were sad eyes that could look right through you. Her face was just pleasant. Violet had these pudgy cheeks and slightly buck teeth. She resembled an adorable chipmunk. It wasn't a bad thing at all. Violet also had a button nose. She's so beautiful. I'm not sure if she knows that. But I'll make sure that she knows.

Violet and I are great friends. We're best friends! I thought that it was great that she plays guitar. I even heard her sing once. Her quiet, soft voice was the sweetest thing that I heard. I admired her for so many things. She had a dry sense of humor. Violet may not have been the greatest guitarist, but she was extremely smart, acing every assignment and test. She was also really nice, unlike the Brigitte Bardot-wannabes at this school. She had a different view of the world. Violet sees the world as a beautiful thing, full of truth and meaning. She wants to find truth. The truth and meaning of life, death, was perfect.

I was so glad that she accepted my invitation to the party. As usual, she looked pretty. I thought that everything would go swimmingly, until John had laid his filthy lips on the poor girl. I knew that something would happen to Violet. She was a bloody piece of meat in this hungry jungle of lions. I wanted to protect Violet. I wanted to hold her tight in my ams and never let her out of my sight.

I punched Lennon in the face after she ran into the bathroom. If he hurt her...Oh you wouldn't believe what I would do to the bloke. Violet was in tears, but somehow her makeup didn't smear. I hugged Violet, trying to make the tears go away. Seeing her cry made me want to cry.

I told her that John was drunk, and did that to most people. I told her everything bad about Lennon. And it seemed to do the trick. Paul dried her tears. She was happy again.

But I've been getting a strange vibe from Paul lately. It seemed like he was smitten for Violet. It angered me a bit. Violet is _mine_! I got Vi a drink, a soda. I loved playing with her silky, velvety hair. I played with it for a bit, but then Paul asked to borrow Violet for a second.

I let her go, considering that Paul was like a big brother to her. When they came back, Violet was red and Paul looked embarrassed.

Violet had said that nothing happened, but it didn't look like nothing. I didn't want to intrude. It wasn't any of my business anyways. I wanted to kiss Vi so badly, but I knew that it would be too fast. I only got away with quick kisses on the cheek, but that's okay, right?

At around 1:00, Violet wanted to go home. So did I, because I was starting to get tired. Maybe I could sleep at Vi's house, heh heh. I wanted to keep Violet safe from the creeps that could be lurking in the night, so I wrapped my arm around her while I walked her home.

"Bye Violet,"I said. I was really sad. "I'll see ya tomorrow,love."

"Bye,love!" she said softly.

I ran to the side of her house. I knew where her bedroom was. I could hang out with her there! Luckily, her side of the house was lined with vines. It made it easy to climb up.

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought.


	8. Golden Slumbers

**Hello! Do you guys like the story so far? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles. /sob/ T^T**

Chapter Eight: Golden Slumbers

George's POV:

I climbed up the vines that alligned with Violet's house. It was surprisingly easy! Within minutes, I saw Violet laying on her bed, reading. I quietly knocked on her window. Immediately, she looked over to me. She smiled and ran towards the window. She was wearing her pajamas, no makeup was on her face, and her hair was down. She was utterly gorgeous.

"George! What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I missed you too much! I thought that since it's a Friday, we could have a slumber party!" I exclaimed, whispering.

"You're daft,George! But I'd love to have a slumber party with you."

"Gear!"I said.

I came in through the window. Her room was warm. It was clean. Cleaner than my entire house! Classical music was playing. Who knew that she was a fan of classical as well?

Violet went to go straighten out her bed. She was unaware that I was right behind her. She turned around, bumping into me.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, "I'm so clumsy!"

I chuckled. "No worries,"

I grabbed her hands. Since she was so small, I had to look down to see her. She looked shocked and confused.

"May I have this dance, ?" I asked.

She smiled."Certainly, ."

We slowdanced to the classical music that was playing. I never had been happier.

Violet's POV:

The party sure was something. After George had dropped me off, I went up to my room. My family was asleep. I planned on reading in bed and listening to some music, but I heard something at my window.

I almost squealed, until I saw a pair of familiar vampire teeth. _George!_ Why was he at my window? I felt embarrassed, wearing my pajamas and no makeup.

"We could have a slumber party!" He had said.

George Harrison sleeping at my house? It's a dream come true! I went to go clean up my bed, so that way my room was actually presentable. I turned around and bumped into the boy. Curse my clumsiness.

"May I have this dance, ?" He asked me.

"Certainly, ,"I repied.

I rest my head on top of George's shoulder, enjoying every minute. He kissed me on my head. We slowdanced for all eterinty, or three minutes, I should say.

"George? Can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"You can tell me anything," He said.

"Well, earlier tonight, remember how Paul took me outside?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, Paul confessed his love for me," I said slowly.

"Oh, uh, do you like him back?"He asked, scared.

"No! Paul's my brother,"I explained.

"Okay, that's good,"He said, relieved.

_That's good?_ What does that mean? Does he like me?

I yawned. It was almost 2:00, and I had to get up early tomorrow. George and his pals were taking me to the docks. We were going to go fishing.

"You're tired already?"George asked.

"Yeah! It's been a hard day's night!"I said.

"I have to agree with you on that,"He replied.

I'd been sitting on George's lap while we were talking. He was warm and smelled like sandalwood. I was getting drowsy, and my eyes fluttered.

All of a sudden, I felt his arms carry me to my bed. I watched George as he crawled in next to me.

"Come here!" George said. He pulled me closer to him, and embraced me.

"Goodnight, love,"He had said. He kissed my hair, and we both fell into golden slumbers.


	9. Ticket to Ride

**Hey there! I hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

**And sorry if this chapter is a little boring. Things will get better! The song that Violet sings in this chapter is called "Goodbye" by the Beatles of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles. Who does?**

Chapter 9: Ticket To Ride

It was 10:00 AM when George and I woke up. We had to leave at 11:30! My parents already left for work, so I didn't have to push George out the window or anything.

"George! It's 10! We're going to be late!" I said.

"Huh? Oh!"George said groggily.

"Go get ready!" I yelled, shooing George out of my house. I felt terrible, but we were going to be late!

"Okay, I'll go! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" George laughed.

I kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs to get ready. I chose a white turtle neck sweater, a black skirt, and boots. I let my hair flow naturally today, and only put a roller into my bangs. I did my usual routine, but did it as fast as I can. Within ten minutes, I was finished.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw George.

"Are ya ready to go?" He asked. He was wearing a coat. It was really cold outside today.

"Yep!"I said.

George and I walked to the docks. His friends would meet us there. It began to sprinkle lightly, and I began to shiver once again. We walked past Paul's house. I didn't want to look at it, because it reminded me of what happened the night before. I thought that we wouldn't bump into him, but I was wrong.

"Hey guys!" Paul yelled. He raced over to us. "Still goin' to the docks,yeah?"

"Yeah, wanna come?" George invited.

"Sure!"

When Paul approached us, he squeezed himself between George and I. He walked awfully close to me, occasionally touching his hand to mine. I walked away from Paul, and over to George. He poked me in the side.

We finally arrived at the docks. There were tons of boats everywhere. George wanted to come here to fish. Ten minutes later, his friends arrived.

George never actually told me who his friends were. But I did not like what I saw. I saw John Lennon, Cynthia, Richard Starkey, and Stu. What a lovely bunch we have here.

John stared at me with those chocolate brown eyes. He looked at me from up to down. Cynthia smiled at me, and Richard was talking to George.

"So, are you guys ready to go?" asked Richie.

We walked towards the boat, but an officer stopped us.

"Do you have tickets?" He asked.

"Uh, no sir." George repied.

"You need a ticket to ride, if you don't have a ticket, then you cannot go on." the officer said.

"Okay,sir. We understand." John said. "Let's go guys,"

John then led our group somewhere else. Everyone had a confused look.

"John, what are we going to do now?" George asked.

"Oh we're still goin' on that boat. Just follow me. You guys all have a ticket to ride." John had said proudly.

John led us to the other side of the boat. He used the floatation ring as a step. He crawled onto the boat, signaling us to do the same as he did. We all climbed on. To our surprise, no one else was on the boat.

Richard walked over to the wheel and got our boat onto the waves. He looked like he knew what he was doing, so I didn't intrude.

Eventually, the boat stopped moving. All of a sudden, I heard someone yell something.

"TIME TO FISH!" yelled Richie. Him, John, and Paul brought out a huge net. They threw it overboard.

"And now, we wait." John said.

Cynthia brought out a platter of food. The first thing that I saw was George running towards the plate. He brought back two sandwiches.

"One for you, and one for me!" he exclaimed joyfully.

I ate my sandwich and quickly finished it. George, on the other hand, was savoring every bite. I snatched the bloody thing away from him and ran!

"Hey! Give me back me sandwich!" He yelled.

"Never! Mwahaha!" I laughed. I ran around the boat, trying to escape George. I squealed as I weaved through the others. I thought that I lost George, until I felt someone grab my hand.

"Hah hah hah! I've got you now!" George yelled. He took his sandwich back and ate it in a single bite.

"You naughty boy!" I scolded him playfully.

George tickled me. We eventually found ourselves on the floor. Paul stared at us. I knew that I was hurting said that we would just remain friends, but he seemed so jealous.

"You guys! I think we caught something!" yelled Paul.

I saw a giganic net move and squirm. After they dropped the net onto the floor, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw hundreds of fish, writhing. We've definitely found a gold mine!

Everyone cheered for the success. George wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

"Oh my! Are you guys together?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know.." George said shyly. I giggled, until I felt someone squeeze my butt again.

"John! Knock it off!" I said.

"You know you love it!" He spat back.

"Leave the poor girl alone, John!" Cynthia yelled. I knew that they had feelings for each other.

"Let's get back to shore, shall we?" Richard asked.

We soon found ourselves back at the docks. Today was incredibly fun and interesting.

"Hey! You kids shouldn't be on that boat!" yelled a familiar voice.

It was the officer from before! John and Richard both held the net and ran. We ran all around the docks, hiding beind boats and buildings. We could run all the way to China if we wanted to.

We took the gigantic net to John's house. His aunt was strict, and didn't want anyone to create a mess in the house. So we had to be careful.

We all split even amounts of fish. We could do whatever we wanted to it.

After all of that, we went seperate ways and went home. I was going to give the fish to my parents to cook. I left my bag of fish in the fridge and headed upstairs.

It was now pouring buckets. Who could go out in this weather?

Apparently George, because I saw him waiting at my window. His hair was down from the rain, but he looked perfect.

"George! Why would you stay out in this weather?" I asked.

"I still miss you! You're me best friend!" he exclaimed.

"Come in! I don't want you to get sick!"

George crawled in through my window. He instantly left a puddle on my floor. I got him a towel.

"Let me get some of my dad's clothes,"I offered.

"Okay, thank you."He said politely.

I picked out a gray sweater and trousers for George. My dad was a tiny man, and the clothes would be an easy fit.

"Here ya go!" I said. George went into the bathroom to go change. He looked stunning when he came out.

The clothes fit him perfectly, and his hair was down. It was long, but it looked great on him. I wanted to kiss him, but I'm scared to risk it. George looked so handsome. Is this what real love feels like?

"So, how do I look?" George asked.

"You look absolutely stunning," I said in awe. George chuckled in response. "Do you want to watch some TV?"

" I'd love to!" He exclaimed.

We walked down stairs together. I went to the kitchen to get some cookies and tea while George lit the fire place. Everything was perfect.

I walked over to the couch, but didn't know where to sit. I stood there awkwardly.

"Well come on, then!" George said. He patted the seat next to me.

I giggled. "Okay then."

I put my head on George's shoulder and pulled a blanket over us. George was a naturally warm person. So I loved snuggling with him, but then again, who wouldn't? I was in pure bliss as I drank tea, watched TV, and snuggled with George. He _had_ to like me.

"Sing me something," George said out of nowhere.

"What? I'm not that great of a singer,"I said sheepishly.

"Yes you are! I love your voice!" He replied.

"Okay! Fine!" I said, giving into my will.

I got up from the couch and got my guitar.

_Please don't wake me up too late  
Tomorrow comes and I will not be late  
Late today when it becomes  
Tomorrow I will leave and go away_

Goodbye Goodbye  
Goodbye Goodbye  
Goodbye Goodbye  
My love Goodbye

Songs that linger on my lips  
Excite me now and linger on my mind  
Leave your flowers at my door  
I leave them for  
The one who waits behind

Goodbye Goodbye  
Goodbye Goodbye  
Goodbye Goodbye  
My love Goodbye

Goodbye Goodbye  
Goodbye Goodbye  
Goodbye Goodbye  
My love Goodbye

Far away my lover sings  
A lonely song and calls me to his side  
Where the sound of lonely drums  
Invites me on  
I must be by his side

Goodbye Goodbye  
Goodbye Goodbye  
Goodbye Goodbye  
My love Goodbye

Goodbye  
Ah ha ha hi  
Goodbye 

"Violet, that was beautiful!" George said in pure amazement.

"Thanks, I wrote it."I said timidly.

"I hope that you never say goodbye to me, though."

"Don't worry love, I won't" I whispered.


	10. I'm Down

**hHai hai! Thank you so much for the reviews! It helps the story a lot. I appreciate it. :)**

**This chapter has a grown up scene in it... just so you know..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles...But soon I will. :D**

Chapter Ten: I'm Down

When we came back to school on Monday, we noticed that there had been a seat change. Confused, I stood to the side until my name was called. _Please put me next to George!_

George's name was called first. He was put next to Sadie, a trampy blonde who had an eye for him. My heart immediately fell to my feet, because these seats were set for the next semester. After five names, my name was finally called.

"Violet, you will be sitting next to William," said .

I groaned as I approached my new seat. William was a loud, aggrivating bloke who never stopped talking. He was extremely judgemental, and everyone knew that he had an eye for me. He looked at me with hungry eyes. He probably saw me as a new pack of Jelly Babies.

"H-hello, Violet," William stuttered.

I sighed. "Hey, William" I said in a tired monotone.

I looked around the room for George. He was chatting it up with Sadie. _Ugh! That git!_ I thought. George looked over to me. I smiled at him, but he quickly looked away.

What just happened? Just yesterday we were snuggling on my couch! What happened to all of our memories? Great. Just great. I was sitting with the most annoying boy in my class while George was flirting with that snobby bimbo.

Did I look ugly or something? George told me millions of times that I looked pretty. I didn't feel pretty, though. Today I wore a lemon yellow cardigan with a brown skirt. I pulled my bangs back into a matching yellow headband. Many girls wore outfits like this! I knew something was wrong. I bet that George just talked to me because I sat next to him, and none of his friends were around.

"I like your headband today," William said out of nowhere.

"Thanks," I said coldy. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. But then again, I never wanted to talk to him. He had greasy red hair that was always plastered to his forehead. He had teeth as yellow as my cardigan. His jawline was abnormally unalligned. And he reeked of fish and onions. He was nothing compared to my darling George, who was probably asking Sadie out right now!

I looked over to Paul, who was taking notes. He sat only a couple of seats away. He saw me staring, and smiled. I was glad that I still had him. He mouthed _Are you okay?_. I shook my head no.

"So Violet, what's your favorite color?" William asked.

"Look William, I'm not in the mood to talk right now," I snapped. I was almost at my boiling point.

I did my work as usual. I took notes, read the chapter, and studied. The bell finally rang, and I ran for the door. In the corner of my eye, I saw George walking towards me. I didn't want to look at him, so I just made a bee-line for my second hour.

I looked forward to lunch. George and I could chat there! Everything would be back to normal, or so I thought.

I sat at my usual lunch table with Bonnie and Paul. I waited for George, but he never came. I looked around the lunch room, and saw George sit with John, Cynthia, and Sadie. _WHAT?_

All that time spent with George..It was all a waste. I thought that he really liked me. I just sat and stared at lunch. I didn't eat lunch, I didn't read, I didn't talk.

"Violet, what's wrong?"Bonnie asked.

"Nothing,"I declared.

"Why isn't George here? He always sits with us!" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know Bon, George has _new_ friends now,"I answered.

We all went back to class. I didn't make eye contact with anyone, especially George. In math, we were allowed to sit wherever we wanted to. I sat alone in the corner, hoping that no one would notice me. George didn't even look at me when he walked in.

Bonnie saw me and instantly smiled. It was good to know that I still had my best friend.

"Just forget George! You're lucky that Paul likes you! I created you, shouldn't _I _get some love as well?" Bonnie asked.

"_I_ love you, Bonnie! Lots of people do!" I laughed.

"You're right! We're lovable people,"She chuckled.

Bonnie was such a great friend. She was always there for me. She was my sister. After the bell rang, I walked home with Bonnie. I was going to hang out with her today. She was right! I didn't need a boy to be happy.

"So, let me get this straight, Paulie kissed you... on the lips?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. _On the lips!_" I said.

She gasped. "Argh! Why you?"

"I don't know, BonBon. I thought that he would like _you_ or something,"I replied.

"Ugh. Boys."

"Totally. To sisterhood!"I yelled.

"To sisterhood!" She yelled back.

After a couple of hours of girl talk, I walked back home. I saw John Lennon walking, and waved to him. He came over to me, hungry for a conversation.

"Hey Vi!"

"Hey John, talk to George lately?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's great at the guitar. Why? Ya miss your boyfriend too much?" John sneered.

"No, he hasn't talked to me in forever. It's like you're his boyfriend or something."I spat.

"Look, Vi. Friends come and go. Those who stay in your life are truly special. The ones who leave aren't worth your time." John explained.

We walked over to my house. I set my bag down, and headed for the kitchen to make some tea. We watched TV while we waited.

"So Violet, do you really like George?" His voice lingered with sarcasm.

"I don't even know anymore. I've had enough with silly love games." I declared.

"Oh, okay then,"He said. We went back to watching TV. Soon, the tea kettle whistled. I fetched the tea, and went back to the couch. I sat awkwardly next to John.

"Violet? You there?" John waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh,uh,what? Yeah I'm here, Lennon!" I barked.

"You seem really sad. You're crying!" John pulled me into a hug. He wiped away my tears.

"Well yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

"I don't want you to be sad." John said softly. His hand was on my thigh. I didn't even bother to move or react to it.

I looked at John shyly, and noticed that his eyes were staring back at mine. The next thing that happened reminded the night of the party. John's lips smashed with mine. I didn't move away, or anything. I just gave himself to me. His tongue slowly entered my mouth. I leaned backwards, pulling us into a horizontal postion. His arm groped every part of my body. He covered my neck and face with kisses. He unbuttoned my cardigan, revealing my tank top. He slowly took that off as well, revealing my my bra.

"Uh, I think that we should go upstairs,"I said. John just laughed. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. My lips were still connected to his as he carried me to my room. I unbuttoned his jacket and pulled off his pants. He yanked off my skirt without ever separating our lips. He pushed me onto the bed. I moaned as he lightly ran his fingers up my thigh. And within minutes, I lost my virginity to John Lennon.

Whether it was two minutes or two hours, it surely was something. I said goodbye to John, and he left. I did not have feelings for John. But I knew that I'd always remember him. I saw him in a new light.

My parents arrived sometime after the whole incident. We had dinner, but I didn't talk.

With a sigh, I left the dinner table. My parents didn't mind, because I already finished my food. I got ready for bed, and stared at my window. I was hoping to see George there, because he waited at my window every night. But today, he wasn't there. I felt a pang of loneliness. I missed George. But maybe John was right. Friends do come and go. The ones that get out of your life weren't anything. The ones that stayed were something special.

The next day, nothing happened. We all went on with our lives. George never said a word to me after that one amazing rainy day. He hung out with his friends, jammed out to new songs, and went to parties. Me,on the other hand, benefitted from the isolation of boys. I aced all of my assignments and tests, I mastered the guitar, and read lots of books.

I thought that I was going to be okay, but I actually wasn't. The depression nearly ate me from the inside out! This continued for weeks. I thought that keeping my emotions to myself would be okay. But I was completely wrong.

During first period, I sat at my seat quietly. January certainly was a depressing month for me.

"Hey Vi, there's this party at John's house. Wanna come?" Paul asked me.

"Uh, sure. I'd love to go," I said weakly.

"Gear! You look lovely today," Paul said.

I sighed. "Thank you, Paul."

I definitely didn't _feel_ lovely at all. I stopped putting all the thick makeup on, and I did my hair carelessly. I didn't care about anything anymore.

As usual, George hung out with his other friends. He shared a glance at me once or twice, but that was about it. _This party coming up is going to be great! _I thought. The party would be on the 23rd. Which was in a week... Wonderful.


	11. Rain

**Howdy! I hope that you're liking the story so far. :P **

**BTW: I won't be updating that much in July, but I'll try my best to. I made a slash fanfic! Please check it out. It's called "I Want You". I'd really appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles.**

Chapter Eleven: Rain

After a gruesome week of depression and despair, I prepared for the party. I've been wearing lots of black lately, to express my sadness. I still wanted to look good for the party, though. So I curled my hair, put my dark makeup back on, and did my trademark bangs like how I usually did. But instead of my usual feminine outfits, I traded them for all dark clothing. I wore a grey sweater dress with black stockings and my long black boots. I looked exactly like how I did when I was happy, but I looked less lively, and my naturally pouty lips gave me a sad look.

At around 5:00 PM, Paul picked me up. He wore his leather jacket. He knocked on my door. When I opened it, he stared at me once again.

"Violet...You look different.."Paul said,dazed.

"I know. I just wanted to look good for the party, ya know?" I asked without emotion.

"Yeah, I guess. When I meant different, I meant in a good way, by the way."

"Thanks, I guess." I groaned.

Paul and I walked arm in arm. This time, Paul barely said a word. He knew that I was in a fragile state, and that I was killing him inside. The walk to John's house wasn't that far. I dreaded the moment that we would arrive, because I knew that it would be awkward between John and I.

Like last time, there was loud music playing, kids were smoking, and the whole street was packed. I looked at Paul with desperate eyes, pleading not to go in.

"Violet, come on! You look stunning tonight! Maybe you'll meet a boy that'll take your mind off of George," Paul said. I groaned in reply. He chuckled and dragged me into the house.

Pairs of eyes stared at me as I walked in. I scanned the room for George. He was laughing with John. Regardless of our incident, John seemed like nothing had happened. Not that I didn't mind..

I couldn't even bare to look at him or George, so I hid behind Paul. I hated all of this. I hated accepting his invitation. I hated the fact of how people always stared at me. And I definitely hated the fact of George being with Sadie.

Paul led me to the couch. He put his arm around me. I didn't respond. I just dozed off into space. That was until I saw the green eyed blonde from the last party.

"Hey! You're Violet, right?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah,"I sighed.

"I'm Michelle." She replied. She sat next to me and patted my back."Are you going out with George?"

"No."I said quickly.

"Oh, okay then. You guys seemed pretty chummy the last time I saw you,"She explained.

"Oh, uh, well, we grew apart."

"That's a shame. He seemed like he liked you a lot. Now he never leaves that trampy blonde,"She said with pity.

I scanned the room for George. Michelle was right. I saw George laughing with Sadie. Her arm was around his neck. They were probably going out. He looked so happy with her.

All of a sudden, I saw John walk over to me. He had a sincere smirk on his face. He was probably thinking about the thing that happened between us.

"Hey Vi, holdin' up alright?" He asked sweetly.

"No, not at all,"I admitted.

"Things will get better, I promise."John said. He was sweeter than what everyone thought. He pulled me into a hug.

I was close to bursting into tears. John and Michelle chatted. Everyone was having a great time but me. I was death in this room of life.

Paul got awfully close to me. His hand overlapped with mine. I knew that due to my vulnerable state of mind, I was easy to be around. I liked the comfort that I got from Paul. I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head, the same way that George had kissed my head while on the boat. Leaning on his shoulder became awkward, so I lifted my head up. Paul had his arm around me now. He looked at me with those doe eyes. He looked like he wanted something..Or some_one_...

Paul tilted my chin, so that I could meet up with his face. He leaned closer, and kissed me on the lips. He was hesitating. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and moaned with pleasure. I felt no spark between us. I felt nothing. I pulled away, not responding to what had happened. Paul sighed with satisfaction. He kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll go get us something to drink," He said. He was drunk on love.

I nodded, nonchalant to everything. I glanced around the room, watching everyone have a good time. I saw something that I could not believe.

I saw Sadie kiss George on the lips. He pulled away from her. She pulled him closer, aiming for his lips once again. I felt the burning tears well up in my eyes. I ran for the door, now in tears. I pushed through the happy crowd, ignoring their rude remarks. George watched as I ran for my life.

How could he do this? Just a while ago, he was tickling me playfully and kissing me on the cheek. Seeing this was like a slap in the face and a punch to the stomach.

I heard someone running after me. Their footsteps sloshing through the rain puddles on the ground.

"Violet! Wait!" The person yelled.

I turned around and it was George. _Why the hell was he here?_

"What the hell do you want?" I barked.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" His hand reached for my face, which was probably disgusting from my tears and the rain.

"I-I saw you kiss Sadie.."I said between tears.

"What? I don't even like Sadie. She has a huge crush on me," George said, his words flowing out in one pile.

"Everyone said that you guys liked each other, it was really obvious,"I explained, still crying.

"But I don't like her, Violet! I like _you!_"George whined.

"Oh really? Prove it. Right after our seat change, you never said a word to me. You never talked to me. You flirted with other girls. You left us, George. You let me, Bonnie, and Paul down. I tried talking to you, but you always ignored me. What a great way of showing love! You just forgot about me. You never even walked home with me, or visited me anymore. It's like you _blocked_ me out of your life for your new happened so quickly, like you didn't care about me at all. You just talked to me because none of your _friends_ were around. It didn't _seem_ like you liked me. I felt like you _hated_ me, George. Why did you suddenly kick me out of your life, George?What was all of that even about, huh?I _liked_ you." I yelled. Hatred poured and radiated from my body. I reached my boiling point. I had finally spilled my bottled up emotions that I held in forever. I wasn't even sobbing anymore. The rain had almost drowned out my words of hate.

Infuriated, I stormed off and into the night. I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I spinned around, to see George.

"I'm sorry, okay? I never knew that you felt this way. I got caught up with John and the others. Sadie thinks that I like her, but I don't. I like _you, _Violet! I'm so sorry that I hurt you inside. _You_ are the one I love. I _need_ you. I loved you from the moment that I saw you on the first day of school. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. I can't go on without you. I thought that you didn't like me, so I stopped talking to you. I thought about you every single day. I'd never want to hurt you, love. I don't even like Sadie! You're so smart, sweet, and beautiful, Violet. I could never like a girl like Sadie. I _love_ you, Violet." George screamed. He was sobbing now.

Our tears mixed in with the rain. I reached up to my face, expecting my makeup to smear, but no dark chemicals lingered on my fingers. I wiped my cheek, and there was nothing. Maybe I wasn't as disgusting as I thought.

I didn't say a word to George. I just glared at him. I couldn't speak, due to all of my hate and anger that was manifesting my body.

"I _love _you, Violet! And I'll never stop,"George repeated softly. He was inches away from my slick and wet face.

He came closer, his hand reaching for my face. I froze. His lips suddenly pressed with mine, something that I was longing for a such a long time. George ran his fingers through my hair as I wrapped my hands around his neck. I slowly opened my mouth, and his tongue slipped in. Tears continued to fall as we kissed. Our tears mingled together.

I pulled away from his face.

"I love you,"I whispered.

"I've been longing to hear those words," George replied. "I love you too."

He pulled me closer to him, kissing my lips again. The raindrops were the only thing that broke the silence, and it always remained that way. We stood like that for a long time, in the rain and fog.

And at last, my world was at peace.

**Awww the story's over! PYSCH. This is where the story actually begins! MWAHAHAHA!**


	12. I Feel Fine

**Herrow my little cupcakes! This is the 12th installment! Yay!**

**On my slash fanfic, "I Want You", I changed the rating to M. I can't really make an innocent slash fic,okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles! Okay? I DON'T AND NEVER WILL.**

Chapter Twelve: I Feel Fine

I looked forward to today. It was the first day that George and I are official. I wanted to look presentable, so I put on some brown eyeshadow with my makeup. I put my hair into a ponytail and curled it. I wore another striped sweater today with a matching skirt. I felt so happy!

I rushed to eat my breakfast and ran out of the door. I thought that I was going to make a beeline for the school, but I ended up running my head into George's chest. He was waiting at my door!

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped.

George chuckled. "It's okay, love! Shall we go now?"

He grabbed my hand and walked me to school. We caught up, explaining why we both were so MIA. All of a sudden, I saw Bonnie walk out of her house. She looked like she had changed. Her hair was a bleach blonde instead of a dirty blonde. Like me, she wore dark eye makeup. Her hair was in a model-esque beehive, and she wore a really tight dress that was extremely short.

"No way! You're finally together!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" I yelled.

"I gave myself a makeover! Don't I look fab?"

"Uh, no. What's it for anyways?" I asked.

"It's for Paul,silly!"

"Bon Bon! You don't need to change yourself for a boy!" I scolded.

"I know! But I've changed you, and now look! You've got yourself a boyfriend!"

I shook my head in disbelief and continued walking. I saw Paul walk out of his house, but I ignored him. I had ditched him last night at the party. I probably broke his heart by now!

"Violet! Hey you guys! Wait up!" Paul yelled.

George, Bonnie,and I stopped in our tracks. Paul ran towards us.

"So are ya guys goin' out now?" He asked.

"Uh, yes, Paul," George said awkwardly. He knew about Paul's feelings for me.

Bonnie flirted with Paul, or at least tried to. Paul kept his head down the entire way, and Bonnie never stopped talking. George kissed me on the lips. And as I pulled away from his beautiful face, I saw Paul. His face showed hurt and rejection.

"So Violet, what do you want for your birthday?" George asked out of nowhere.

"I already said! I don't want anything, love. All I want is you,"I said.

"Alright then,"George teased.

The four of us finally arrived at school. Everyone's eyes had laid themselves on all of us four. They stared at me, probably because I went back to wearing makeup. The stared at George, probably thinking about how he suddenly was hanging out with that awkward girl with Buddy Holly glasses. They stared at Bonnie, taking in her new look. And lastly, they stared at Paul, shocked to see such a popular boy in a sad state of mind.

Paul,George, and I walked to first period. Sadie glared at me, and put her arm around George.

"Hey baby, are you coming over tonight?" Sadie asked George in an obviously rude tone.

George didn't say a word. He pushed her long, eery fingers off his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He planted a long, passionate kiss on my lips to show what was his. The whole room clapped. "Woo!" they all had said.

Sadie grunted and stamped out of the room, angry. Paul had no show of emotion on his face.

Finally, walked in. George went up to her and asked her something. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Violet, you will be switching seats with ." had said.

I smirked at Sadie as we passed each other. She bumped into my shoulder.

"George, what did you say to ?" I whispered.

"I asked for a seat change. I told her that Sadie had been harrassing me," George whispered back.

"I love you," I said softly.

George squeezed my hand in response.

The school day was like any other day. At lunch, I couldn't believe my eyes.

As George and I approached our table, we saw Bonnie and Paul...Kissing! They pulled away as they heard us sit down.

"Well, what do we have here?" I teased.

"My, do I see a smitten Paul McCartney kissing our dearest Bonnie Smith?" George chuckled.

Bonnie and Paul blushed. Awwww!

"So are ya guys going out?" I asked.

"Yes!" Bonnie and Paulie(hey, that rhymes!) said at the same time.

"Hey guys! Wanna go to the pond with us after school?" John had said out of nowhere.

Since when was he here? I blushed when I saw him, thinking about how I lost my virginity to him. I remembered everything,how I loved every minute of it, him kissing me everywhere, and me running around my room naked trying to get my clothes.

" We'd love to, John!" Paul answered.

This was when I saw my life in a whole new life. I loved George more than ever. My best friends in the whole wide world had finally revealed their feelings for each other. And I lost my virginity to the coolest boy in school. Wow.

I was in the middle of checking my work when George came out of nowhere.

"You look wonderful today, Vi." George said.

"Thank you, George." I went back to working on my assignment.

Soon, the bell rang. George grabbed my hand and led me outside. We had to wait for the others.

"Hey guys! Ready to go?" John asked. He and the others arrived a minute later.

We nodded and walked in a huge bunch. George wrapped his arms around my waist and walked behind me. Bonnie and Paul were holding hands.

I wonder what we were going to do at the pond. It was frozen over there! What could we possibly do over there? The plants would be dead, and the animals would be in hibernation.

Oh well. Might as well see for myself.


	13. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! You guys literally make my day. :)**

**Disclaimer: Urgh! I do not own the Beatles. This angers me.**

Chapter Thirteen: I Want To Hold Your Hand

I scanned the pond. It was seriously iced over, and there was no life. The plants under the ice were alive, but they looked fossilized. I couldn't see any fish below the surface. It looked... peaceful, in an eery way. The sky was a light shade of grey, and the large trees surrounding the pond loomed over our heads.

"John, what are we doing here?" asked George. It was freezing, so I nuzzled my head into George's chest.

"We, are going ice skating!" John boomed. His deep voice echoed through the trees. Some birds even flew away!

"But John, we don't have any ice skates," Cynthia said. She obviously didn't know John's plan as well.

"Actually, we do! Some bloke left a ton of pairs of skates in front of my house, so I took them," John explained.

"Where are they, then?" I peeped. John didn't have skates with him.

All of us watched as John walked over to a tree. He then grabbed onto a branch and shook it. Suddenly, a large bag plopped down. They hit the ground with a _clunk_.

John dragged the mysterious sack to us. A skate fell out.

"Well, go on, then!" He urged us.

Paul took the bag and dumped out the skates. We sorted through them, finding our sizes.

After a period of time, we all managed to get skates.

"John, is this safe?" Bonnie asked. She lightly tapped the ice with her foot.

"It should be!" John answered. He grabbed Cynthia's hand and skated off with her. Cynthia looked scared, so she clutched onto John's jacket. She squealed as John pulled her onto the ice. I heard John chuckle. "It's alright, Cyn!"

George looked over to me. I smirked at him as I grabbed his hand.

"Come on, then!" George laughed. I didn't trust the pond, so I imitated Cynthia's actions. I grabbed onto George's arm. What if the pond's surface just cracked and we all fell through?

I looked over to Bonnie and Paul. Bonnie cackled as Paul whispered in her ear. How did Paul like her all of a sudden? I glanced over to Richie. He was doing figure eights! I laughed as I watched him skate. He was so funny, and brought immediate happiness to wherever he went.

I skated around the pond as I tried to repeat Richie's movements. Instead of being graceful, I was being clumsy and often landed on my butt. George was holding my hand, so he went down with me!

I was laughing and spinning when I heard a familiar high-pitched scream. I turned around, and saw that Bonnie had fell through the ice.

Everyone immediately stopping skating and ran over to Bonnie. She was about to drown!

"Bonnie! Grab my hand!" Paul screamed. All of our hands reached for Bonnie. She was paralyzed from the cold. She paniced and waved her arms around. It was really hard to grab her hands when she was waving her arms in the air.

Luckily, Paul and John grabbed each of Bonnie's arms. Her makeup was smeared, and she was shaking.

Paul took off his sweater and wrapped it around her. She was breathing heavily. Paul then took her in his arms and carried her. We couldn't skate anymore after this. One of our friends got hurt!

Paul, now in tears, whispered to Bonnie. "Are you okay, love? I am so sorry. You'll never forgive me."

"I...love you, Paul," Bonnie whispered. As soon as she said that, an ambulance arrived.


	14. Birthday

**Meow! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles or anything of that nature. It'd be awesome if I did..**

Chapter Fourteen: Birthday

The next day, Bonnie seemed alright. It was like nothing happened! I went over to Bonnie's house to see if she was fine. Apparently, all she got was a cold. She had a cold, but she had it with _style_! Bonnie wore a trench coat with a skirt and wrapped a soft scarf around her neck. She put her hair into a high ponytail. She could be a model if she wanted to.

A couple of weeks later, my birthday came, which was also Valentine's Day. I put on a pretty pink dress and curled my hair. I didn't want anything, I just wanted to be happy in life.

I took a deep breathe as I went downstairs. I knew that something was going to happen.

"Happy birthday!" yelled my family.

I laughed. "Thank you!"

My parents made me a big breakfast. Even with cake!

"Violet, darling, you look fab today!" My dad yelled.

"She _always_ looks fab, dear." My mom responded.

I heard a knock on the door. Maybe it was Paul, Bonnie, or George. I opened it, and a flurry of confetti punched me in the face.

"Happy birthday Violet!" yelled Paul, Bonnie, and George. They all embraced me in one, giant bear hug.

"Thank you so much, guys!" I thanked. "But I think that we should be going now,"

We all walked out of the door. Paul and Bonnie held hands. It was so weird to see them together like this. But I was happy anyways.

George held me by the waist and kissed my neck.

"Happy birthday, love" He whispered into my ear. "I have a surprise for you!"

"You don't have to get me anything!" I replied.

"But I _want_ to get you something," He said sweetly.

In response, I kissed him square on the lips. Paulie and Bonnie hooted. I couldn't believe anything. I was finally sixteen today. _Sixteen_. We eventually arrived at school.

I expected Paul, George, and I to walk in the same direction, but we all parted seperate ways. I was confused, we never seperate! But oh well. I paced towards the science room and took my seat.

When the bell rang, George and Paul came in. They had smirks on their faces. George had something behind his back.

When he came closer, I noticed that it was a bouquet of red roses. I blushed when I saw them. George suddenly dragged me out into the hallway. We weren't allowed outside of the classroom during instruction time! What was he doing?

"George! What are you doing?"I asked.

"Violet, will you be my Valentine?" He asked, showing me the roses.

I blushed. "Of course!" I kissed him, but only for a second. He handed me the roses and went back inside.

"Awwwww!" went the whole classroom.

"Class, silence!" yelled Mrs. Parker.

At lunch, I expected everything to be normal. But as I approached the table, I noticed a cake. A birthday cake, specifically.

"Happy birthday!" exclaimed George, Bonnie, and Paul again. I blushed once again.

"Thank you so much!"

They then sung me "Happy Birthday". Other tables stared as they heard the song. People laid their eyes on the beautiful cake. I knew that Bonnie had baked it, for she was a superb baker.

The cake had white buttermilk frosting, with a vanilla inside. My favorite. After they sung, George immediately dug into the cake. It was ironic how he always ate, but stayed so thin. The cake was _amazing_, and I savored every bite. By the end of lunch, the cake had been devoured by four hungry teenagers.

"That cake was amazing, Bon Bon!" I said, satisfied.

"Indeed it was!" Paul chimed in.

"Best cake ever!" George yelled in, grinning.

We all went back to class. In each class, everyone said happy birthday to me. It was so sweet.

After sixth period, I walked with George, expecting to go home. Suddenly, John approached me

"Well well, welly well well! Is this the very special birthday girl?" John teased.

"Yes, John" I giggled.

"Come to my house today! Mimi has a surprise for you!" He said. Mimi was John's aunt. She was a strict woman, but she treated me like a daughter.

"Uh, okay..."I said awkwardly.

"Gear! Come _now!_" John ordered. He grabbed George and I by our arms.

John ran as he clutched us. His hands were calloused and rough, but big.

His house was coming up. I saw cars once again line up the streets. John finally let go of us, and signalled us to walk in.

George interocked his fingers with mine, squeezing. We walked awkwardly and silently.

"SURPRISE!" The entire room yelled. I scanned the room. My friends, family, and schoolmates were there! How could Mimi tolerate so many people in her tidy house?

I knew that this was going to be a party to remember.


	15. Do You Want to Know a Secret

**Hi hi! My plans got cancelled, so I'm free as a bird! Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BEATLES. This is really bumming me out!**

Chapter Fifteen: Do You Want to Know a Secret?

The party was _perfect._ Everything was perfect. People were everywhere, dancing, drinking, and talking. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw John. His giant arms embraced me.

"Did you plan this?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes. You know you love it!" John yelled.

After our whole incident, we've been great friends. He wasn't as scary as everyone said.

I weaved through the crowd, looking for my friends. I expected to see my friends in one group, but they were everywhere! I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw a large table, littered with stacks of presents. I didn't even want presents!

"Happy birthday Vi!" Paul said. I hugged him, but his arms weren't hugging me back.

"Hey! What's with the whole _one arm hug_ thing? I want the full hug, mister!" I laughed.

Paul stared at me with his mysterious eyes. He was hiding something from me, I knew it. He pulled out something from behind him, a little box, wrapped in silvery wrapping paper.

"Open it," He said.

I carefully unwrapped the box. The silver paper was too pretty to ruin. I looked up, and saw that him and John were watching me, amused. I blushed. Who wouldn't blush when two gods are staring at you?

I opened the box, and what laid there was beautiful. It was a necklace, with a guitar charm. It sparkled under the lights.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I knew that you wanted that necklace for a really long time, so I got it for you," Paul smiled.

"Thank you,"I said again, hugging him once again.

All of a sudden, Paul and John walked away from me. Why, though? Why would the just ditch me all of a sudden? I watched them as they walked towards an area that was scattered with instruments. They were performing tonight! I laid my eyes on four gorgeous boys: John, Paul, Stu, and Pete. Where was George?

"We'd like to dedicate this song to Violet and George,"Paul said into the microphone. Him and the band began playing a slow, romantic song. I turned around, and found George standing less than an inch from me.

"Happy birthday, Violet," George whispered. He pressed his forehead against mine. His arms snaked around my waist as my arms did around his neck. We began slowdancing. I blushed when I realized that the entire room was watching. My mind flew out in different directions, as I thought about the time I slowdanced with George in my bedroom. It was less awkward then, due to it being just the two of us.

"Do you want to know a secret?" George whispered in my ear. Shivers ran down my body as his hot breath blew onto my skin. "I'm in love with you,"

I kissed him passionately on the lips, the world melting away. The room hooted, but we ignored them anyways. Within seconds, the song ended. All of us clapped at the Quarrymen's performance.

"Follow me,"George whispered. He grabbed my hand and ran out the door. The cold February wind slapped me in the face, and I began to shiver. George led me into the forest, away from the people, music, and city.

The forest was creepily beautiful. The fog hung low. The moon was silvery, radiating a bluish glow that poured into the trees. The stars were actually visible, reminding me of diamonds on a blanket of indigo velvet.

"I have a surprise for you,"George said, his accent being thicker than ever.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"Close your eyes," George said quietly. I shut my eyes, waiting. I didn't hear anything. I didn't hear George walk away, I didn't hear laughter. Just silence. I opened my eyes, expecting a prank to be pulled.

"George?" I exclaimed with panic. I turned around. There, stood George, grinning and holding the cutest and furriest white kitten.

"Oh my gosh! She's adorable!" I melted and immediately fell in love with the kitten.

"She's yours" George said, smiling.

"Really?"I asked, still fawning over the tiny kitten.

"Mm hm" George responded happily. Holding the kitten in my hands, I kissed George on the lips. His fingers ran through my hair. I stood on my tip-toes to get a better kiss.

"What do you want to name her?" George asked.

"Hmm..I don't know, have any ideas?" I questioned.

"Let's name her...Midnight." George grinned. "Because it's midnight right now, and her fur is as bright as the midnight moon,"

"It's perfect,"I whispered. I kissed him on the lips again. "Midnight is our's now,"

He smiled. "Should we be going now?"

"I think so. We can't leave them waiting for us," I answered.

Hand in hand, George and I walked back to the house. George lent me his jacket, since I was only wearing a dress.

When we entered the house, a large cake was waiting in front of us. It was like the cake from lunch, but ten times larger and had a figurine of me and George made of fondant on top. It was like a wedding cake!

The room sang "Happy Birthday" to me. I blew out the candles, wishing for peace and love in the world. George noticed the mini-figure of him and laughed. I giggled, because Bonnie had made George's ears extremely big. George's ears were _big_, but not so big that it made him look like a monkey!

After everyone ate cake, the band began to play again. Everyone filled up the dance floor, and Paul began to sing _Some Other Guy_. George and I danced the night away. After the first song, George went up the stage and joined the others. I was so proud of him. I danced with Bonnie. She looked fabulous tonight. She placed a black headband on her head, and matched it with a polka-dotted peter pan collar dress.

After a couple of hours, I noticed that it was already 3AM. That was when people started to leave. After a couple of minutes, it was only me, Bonnie, Paul, George, and John. We were planning on sleeping there for the night. It _was_ my sixteenth, birthday, which meant that I was an adult.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Paul asked us. We sat on the floor in one large circle.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad that we're having a slumber party!" John yelled. "SLUMBER PARTY!" John was tipsy, like always.

A slumber party with my best friends, boyfriend, and a drunk John Lennon? What could be better than that?


	16. Till There Was You

**Hello my pretties! I hope you're enjoying my story. I'd really be happy if you guys reviewed. I'm not getting that much, lately. :O Reviewing really helps the story. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles. One does not simply own the Beatles.**

Chapter Sixteen: Till There Was You

Bonnie, Paul, John, George, and I sat in a circle, waiting. We didn't really know what to do at this slumber party. John babbled on about birds or something. I sat awkwardly, staring at the carpet. George played with my hair, and Bonnie and Paul just did nothing.

Paul suddenly brightened up. "I have an idea!" He had said.

"What?" George and I said at the same time.

"Let's go to the pool!" He suggested. At this time? It's 3 in the morning, and it was the middle of February. No one in their right mind would go swimming right now.

"At this time? You've gone daft, Paul! It's the middle of February!" George said logically.

"Come on! It's gonna be fun! Also, we're not going to the _outdoor _pool, we're going to the _indoor_ one! It's nice and warm in there." Paul replied.

George sighed and shook his head. Even though he was the youngest of the bunch, he was the most mature of this bunch.

"It seems like a good plan, I mean, we're bored out of our skulls, and it's my birthday! Let's have fun!" I peeped up. I was really bored and didn't want to spend the remainder of my night in a dull house. I petted Midnight softly, and put her into a cage that Mimi had.

"But we don't have our bathing suits!" Bonnie said.

"It doesn't matter. Just go swimming in your clothes...or without clothes..." I said suggestively.

Paul giggled prudishly and George's eyes grew three times their size. John nodded like a little kid.

"Let's go, then!" John yelled. He didn't drink that much tonight, surprisingly. He was barely tipsy.

We all stood up and headed for the door. The community pool was only two blocks away, luckily. I can't believe that we were actually doing this..._Skinny dipping in the middle of the night..._ All of this sounded so grown-up like.

The night air was chilly and sharp. George held me close to keep my warm. His scent was extremely strong in this weather. He smelled like smoke, cologne, and sandalwood. A scent that a lot of boys had.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" George whispered.

"Yes, George. I really want to do this."I whispered back.

"As long as you are happy, I'll be happy too, ya know." He replied. I pecked him on the lips.

I took a long look at the community pool building. It was large and incredibly dull looking. The doors were open, so we went in.

The room had a light blue glow, reflecting the iridescent light coming from the pool. Paul was right. The room was warm and humid. But a _good_ kind of humid. Next to the pool was a jacuzzi. A warm and steamy fog lingered in the large room. No one was there, and it was silent, all except for the noise of the pool's water lapping over itself.

"Well, go on, then!" John said, almost sobered up.

Bonnie and Paul shyly looked at each other. Being naked in front of each other was an awkward thing for us! John watched us writhe with prudishness. George and I shared uncomfortable glances. The water was so tantalizing, luring us to its secrets and powers it had obtained. I only visited the pool _once_ with Paul three years ago. We were thirteen, and shy about going about in bathing suits.

"Oh you prudes! You're gonna see each other naked anyways!" John boomed. "Forget you wankers, I'm goin' in!"

John stripped quickly, taking off his jacket, sweater, trousers, shoes, and lastly, his _underwear._ Bonnie stared at John, absorbing in _everything._ She grinned, and followed suit. She took off her headband and polka-dotted dress, leaving her bra and panties on. Paul stared at her the way he stared at me a couple of months ago, mesmerized by her beauty. George awkwardly looked away from the scantily-clad Bonnie. Paul looked like he _wanted_ Bonnie. She giggled and jumped into the pool. In the water, she stripped off her bra and panties. She threw them, and they landed right on Paul's head!

George and I cackled at the sight. Paul, now 100% mesmerized, began to strip as well.

"Fuck it, I'm goin in too!" Paul yelled. He aggressively pulled off his leather jacket and T-shirt. He yanked off his shoes and tight pants. Due to his pants being tight, his underwear was peeled off as well. He jumped in after Bonnie.

"If ya can't beat em' ya join em'!" I said to George. I seductively unzipped my dress, revealing my lacy underwear. I saw George's face brighten up, grinning at the sight. I giggled and continued what seemed like a strip tease. Doing the bravest thing ever, I peeled off my bra and underwear. George's eyes almost popped out of his head, Paul and John hooted. I turned around, and ran towards the pool and did a cannonball. The water engulfed me, it's body sucking in my hair and body.

"It's your turn, Georgie!" Paul yelled. His voie echoed and bounced off the walls. Bonnie was sucking his neck. George blushed, standing in one spot.

"Fine,fine, I'll go in." George said, exhausted. He slowly took off his jacket, then his shirt. He took off his shoes and then his trousers, as if he were performing a strip tease. I watched him, tantalized. Finally, he look off his underwear. All of us hooted, and he shook his head. George dived into the pool, making a large splash.

He emerged from the surface, hair plastered to his face. I giggled. He pressed his forehead against mine. He put a finger to my chin and leaned in for a heated kiss. Everything was perfect, until John splashed us.

"Hey!" I yelled. George and I splashed him back, but we were too slow. He dunked himself underwater, protecting himself from being splashed. Instead, we ended up hitting Bonnie and Paul, who were eating each other's face off.

"What the hell was that for?" Bonnie exclaimed. She playfully splashed us back, and so did Paul. Instantly, a splash war broke out. Splatters of water hit us in the face. John cackled evilly as he performed a belly flop, creating the largest splash that none of us can repeat. We all laughed and splashed, until we heard a deep, booming voice fill the air.

"What are you kids doing? The pool is _closed._ Get out! All of ya! Unless you want to go to the police for loitering on private property." yelled an officer.

"This isn't private, mister. It's the goddamn _community_ pool, ya dumbass!" screeched John.

"What did you say? You kiss your mother with that mouth of yours? I'd get slapped for saying such a thing!" said the officer.

"Me mum's dead, asshole!" screamed John. "Run," he whispered.

And with a blink of an eye, I crawled out of the pool and quickly put my dress and shoes on. The others followed as I ran out of the door, not wanting trouble. We ran without stopping. We ran all the way home to John's house.

Out of breath, I plopped onto the carpet. George plopped right on me. Playfully, I slapped his head.

"Ya know, George, before I met you, my life was really boring."I said, panting heavily.

"I never knew what love was,till there was you," I whispered. George lifted his head off of my stomach and crawled up to me. He ran his fingers through my soaked hair and kissed me.

I opened my eyes and saw that Bonnie, Paul, and John were lying on the carpet as well, exhausted from all the running.

"What on earth are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Mimi said out of nowhere. Her hair was in rollers and she was sporting a fluffy blue robe. "Never mind that, let's get you into some dry clothes."

Mimi came back a minute or two later with stacks of towels and pajamas. I immediately grabbed a towel. Being soaking wet wasn't comfortable. I then grabbed a set of blue flannel pajamas and quickly got into them. By then, my hair was dry and probably looked like a mess.

The others did the same. After we all got comfortable, Mimi went back to sleep.

"Thanks Mimi!" John bellowed.

We all sat on the couch, like a pack of sardines. John pulled a blanket over us and turned the TV on. We all watched some TV, but soon, we all fell asleep. I put my head on George's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me. And once again, we all fell into golden slumbers.

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Pretty pretty PLEASE review! Every time you review, you get a kiss from Paul. So review away!** :)


	17. Getting Better

**Hey guys. I haven't been getting that much feedback from you guys. I'm not sure if I'll continue this story, because do people even read it? **

**I'm starting a new fanfic about Bonnie and Paul, so if you want to figure out the mystery between them two, then go along and read it! It's called "I'll Get You". It'll be up in an hour or so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles.**

Chapter Seventeen: Getting Better

The five of us woke up to the sound of heavy rain and Mimi's footsteps walking out of the door. I noticed my surroundings- we were awkwardly sleeping while sitting up on the couch. I shifted ever-so slightly, and every part of my body hurt. I then remembered everything that happened yesterday.

It was my birthday yesterday. There was a party. I got a cat. I went skinny dipping. All of this hurt my brain. It was like a hangover, even though I didn't drink. John yawned while Paul shifted to see what time it was. It was only 10:00 AM.

"What happened?" George asked groggily.

"Everything happened."I answered in a monotone. I felt uncomfortable sitting on this couch, so I moved to the kitchen to make some tea. Bonnie and Paul were still sleeping, or so I thought. They began to giggle.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Bonnie kissed Paul's forehead.

"Morning,"Paul yawned.

The gang got up from the couch and went over to the island in the kitchen. John watched as I cooked breakfast. Paul turned on the record player and TV. George, looking cuter than ever, rested his head on the table. He looked so cute, with his messy hair and sleepy eyes, like an innocent rabit.

"So what's the plan for today?" Bonnie asked. Her hair was a mess as well, and her makeup was washed off.

"I'm not sure, what do you guys wanna do?" I answered.

"Let's go over to _your_ place! I wanna play with your kitten!" John yelled. He was already petting Midnight right now!

After we finished breakfast, we walked over to my house, pajamas and all. John would _not_ let go of Midnight. Maybe he'll grow up to be some crazy cat man with 10 cats or something.

My parents were visiting my family in America for the week, so I had the whole house to myself! Everything seemed normal, until I noticed my living room filled with the gifts from John's house.

"Hey Vi, I think you missed a couple of gifts," said George. My eyes absorbed the sight. I ran to the pile, not knowing where to start. So I grabbed the present on top and carefully unwrapped it. It was from Mimi.

As I opened it, the others stared. The gift was a gorgeous dress, sequined with jewels and glitter. The majority of presents were clothes, until I opened the last box. It was from my parents. It was a huge box, wrapped in blue paper. I had no idea what it could be. A tension grew in my chest. George, Paul, and John gasped as I revealed a sleek and new Gretsch electric guitar. I saved over a year's worth of allowance for that gorgeous guitar! I hugged the guitar, squealing.

"Vi, that guitar's _gorgeous_," George gasped. I knew as a fellow guitarist, guitars were prized possessions.

"You should give me a try on that," John said. I giggled nervously. _I_ didn't even want to get my grimy fingerprints on the thing.

Bonnie sat awkwardly, since she didn't know anything about music. Instead, she played with my adorable kitten.

Bonnie set Midnight on the floor. She was so cute! She shyly curled up into a ball. I ran to my room to get a ball of yarn. I quickly grabbed one from my basket and put it onto the floor. Midnight played with the ball, mewing over it's softness.

"Awww!" We all said.

"I think that we should get ready, because I don't want to spend the day in my pajamas." I said awkwardly.

After I said that, they all nodded and went home to go change. All of us were neighbors, so it only took ten minutes. I ran up to my bedroom. I decided to wear my cardigan over a skirt with some Mary Janes. Ten minutes later, Bonnie was at my door.

"Where are the others?" I asked her.

"They have to go practice, so it'll be just the two of us today!" Bonnie grinned.

"Yay! So do you want to go to the mall? I want to get something for George," I replied.

"Sure! I'll help you," She said.

"Gear!"

We walked to the mall in the rain. But luckily, Bonnie brought a large umbrella. The mall wasn't very busy today, surprisingly.

Great. Now what was I supposed to get for my boyfriend?


	18. Help!

**Meow! Like the crowd says, the show must go on! So I will continue this story. I'd like to give a big thanks to TheInnerLight for giving me the idea for George's gift. I was clueless about what to give George, so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles.**

Chapter Eighteen: Help!

Bonnie and I stood in front of the mall. We didn't know where to start. What on earth do boys even like? I thought about things that George needed. I couldn't get him a guitar, because I knew that John and Paul were getting him one. I couldn't get him a kitten, because that would be like giving him the thing that he got me.

Desperate, Bonnie and I treaded around the stores, looking for treasure. Each store was the same. And the things that actually appealed to me where either expensive, or out of stock. George was going to think that I was a horrible person for not getting him a gift! I can't give him money, for that would be utterly pathetic.

"Bonnie, I'm clueless about what to get George!" I said desperately.

"Vi, I'll help you, remember? Let's get something that George needs."Bonnie replied.

"Like what? We can't get him a guitar, it's too expensive."

"Hm, let's get him a leather jacket! He needs one! The one he wears now is just horrendous." Bonnie suggested.

I gasped at the wonderful idea." Thank you! It's perfect!"

I was about to lose all hope, until the most gorgeous black leather needs a new one anyways. His current jacket was worn out and old. He'd look amazing in this great find! I had to get it. And just my luck, it was worth just the amount of money I had!

"Would you like me to wrap that for you?" the sales lady asked.

"Yes, please!" I exclaimed. I was so excited for George's birthday. Even though that we were underage, John was taking us to the Cavern, a popular club to play music.

Satisfied, Bonnie and I walked to her place for another sleep over. Her house was bigger than mine. We had the house to ourselves, for her parent were at work and wouldn't be home until the early hours of dawn.

"So, what are you planning to do for _Paul's_ birthday?" I teased.

Bonnie blushed whenever I brought up Paul. It was a miracle that he finally had feelings for the girl.

"I'm not sure, maybe...Go all the way..?" Bonnie said shyly.

"Wait..What do you mean 'Go all the way'?" I asked confused. Bonnie stared at me desperately, sending me mental messages. Realization punched me in the face. I gasped when I finally got the message.

"Bonnie! You want to have sex with Paul on his birthday?" I gasped at the ridiculous idea.

Bonnie blushed once again. "Heh heh..Maybe...Come on! It would be the perfect gift for a teenage boy!"

"What? Your virginity? You're daft, Bonnie!" I laughed.

"Yes! My virginity! Come on, now! Wouldn't _you_ give your virginity to George?" Bonnie asked.

I stopped laughing and paled. I already _lost_ my virginity to _John. _John Lennon.

I hesitated. "Uh, I already lost my virginity."

Bonnie's eyes grew big. "What? To who? You already shagged George?"

I sighed. "No, Bonnie..I-I lost my virginity...to John."

"WHAT?" Bonnie screamed.

"I lost my virginity to John, Bonnie. It was before I even went out with George. It was when I was depressed. John was my shoulder to cry on, and it just happened." I explained.

Bonnie was pale. "So what you're saying, is that _you lost your virginity to John Lennon,_"

"Yes, Bonnie."

"Well, did you like it?" Bonnie asked childishly.

"Bon Bon!" I laughed. I playfully punched her in the arm.

"Ow! Well, did you? Be honest!" Bonnie urged on.

"Yes! Okay? I liked it," I admitted.

Bonnie gasped again. This is what I loved about her. I could tell her anything, and she wouldn't judge me for it.

We talked for hours, and before we knew it, it was pouring outside.

"Let's go outside!" I exclaimed.

"In this weather?" Bonnie said unconfidently.

"Yeah! It would be fun!" I grinned.

"Alright, Blackburn, but if I get sick, it's because of you!" she laughed.

Hand in hand, Bonnie and I ran into the cold rain. We squealed as the cold droplets hit our bodies. We danced, ran, and jumped in the rain. Bonnie bounced in puddles while I silently looked up at the dark sky that was weeping. The raindrops drowned my glasses, so I took them off. We were doing the Twist when we see a car full of boys come.

I smile, expecting it to be John and the others, but a group of boys that we didn't recognize came out of the car.

"Well, look at the two lovely birds we have here," said a Teddy Boy with blonde hair. He looked around John's age.

The group of boys eerily walked closer to me and Bonnie. They walked so close to us that we were cornered against the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie asked. "This is private property, so I reckon to leave, trouble makers."

"Ho ho ho! We got a nasty little bird over here!" said the blondie. He pinned her up to the house, still soaked from the rain. He began to kiss her neck, sucking it. His hands ran down her body, awfully close to her inner thigh.

"Back off!" Bonnie screamed. She tried to wiggle out of Blondie's wrath, but that only made him grip her tighter. She squealed as he violently kissed her on the lips.

"Back the _hell_ away from her!" I screamed. I punched the Blondie in the face, knocking him away from Bonnie. She was sobbing.

"You little _slut!_" Blondie spat at me. He made his way over to me, about to reinact what he just did to Bonnie. I shrank back in fear. No one could save us now.

Until I heard footsteps, preceded by a car stopping.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" yelled an enraged John.


	19. Run For Your Life

**Hai~! Since FFn has removed some of our beloved stories, I have moved to a different forum. But don't fret! I'm still writing here! I joined another forum just in case my stories get removed too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles.**

Chapter Nineteen: Run For Your Life

"What the _hell_ is going on?" yelled an enraged John.

Blondie glanced over to him, and backed away from me. I ran over to Bonnie, who was still crying over what could have been rape. The rain was still pouring, and Blondie's hair began to slowly drip into a dark brown due to the rain.

"Just fuckin' around with these two bitches. I reckon you go home." sneered the Blonde.

"Those two _bitches_ are my friends. You better leave, before I punch your fucking lights out." roared John. I've never seen him be so angry, so I bury my head into Bonnie's body.

"Ho ho! You're so scary. Now go off,then, you wanker." spat the Blonde.

John was getting _furious_. Veins popped out from his neck, and his skin was a crimson red. His almond-shaped eyes were beady and stared into the blonde's soul. His bird's beak nose was flared.

The very intimidating John leaped over to Blondie. He immediately pinned him to the ground. This was all very hard to see in the pouring rain. Not long after, a crowd began to form. All I saw was John pounding on the Blondie's face. I swore I heard a crack as John's fist smashed into the blonde's nose. Blondie was a lot smaller than John, and was easily restricted be John's large form. Blood began to run from Blondie's nose.

"_Do you think you're gonna fuck with my friends now?_"John seethed. His words of hate did nothing to the blonde, for he was out cold.

"John! Stop!" I screamed between tears. Bonnie stopped crying, but now _I_ was.

As soon as I yelled those words, John stopped. He looked at me, and got up. He shoved the people from the crowd on his way over to me. The crowd began to swarm over the body that was beaten by the fists of John Lennon.

"He hurt you guys,"John said guiltily.

"I know, John. But don't you _dare_ do that again, alright? You scared me to death." I sobbed. I broke down in tears as the crowd left, taking the Blondie with him. John stared at me in silence. Bonnie patted my back.

"Now,now, Violet. Let's go back inside." She cooed like a mother. With a nod, the three of us sulked back inside the warmth of Bonnie's house. I melted onto her couch and sobbed. I felt a warm blanket over me.

I took off the blanket, because it didn't help at all. I walked upstairs to change. I heard Bonnie making tea. I changed into my pajamas and went back downstairs.

I said nothing at I sat myself back onto the couch. I saw George, Paul, and John there, sitting on the couch.

"Are you okay?" George asked. He ran over to me and held tight. I didn't say anything. I just nodded. He was so warm. I nuzzled my face into his sweater. I looked up and saw Bonnie cuddling with Paul on the couch. I looked at him through my tear-dotted eyes, thinking about what I saw. John beating the life out of that guy.

George lifted me off of my feet and held me marriage style. He set me down on the snug leather couch. Feeling tired, I laid my head onto George's lap. My hair was damp and probably looked like a burnt bird's nest. I felt George's fingers run through my hair. I blushed and gave him a shy smile. The feeling of his fingers run through my hair felt _so_ good, but I couldn't tell him that!

George leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I looked up and saw John quietly doodling, and Paul and Bonnie were asleep. After that, my eyes began to get heavy and flutter shut. I felt George sit me up. He lied down on his side and put me next to him, so we could easily sleep together.

No, not have sex, but sleep. I could easily feel George's warm breath blow on the back of my neck evenly. My eyelids fluttered once again and finally fell.

I woke up to the sound of Bonnie and Paul laughing. I found myself in the arms of George. I was on the couch in the living room, and sunlight poured through the windows. I slowly remembered what happened the day before. I winced at the memory. I never seen John so scary. I knew that he was intimidating, but I never knew that he was so violent. He literally _scared_ me now.

"Morning, Violet!" John greeted me happily. I didn't say anything. I just stared. I definitely saw John in a new light.

John's POV:

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was at Bonnie's house, drawing. Bonnie and Paul were awake, but George and Violet still slept like babies. They looked so peaceful. I began to draw the outlines of their bodies, soon drawing in the details. I quickly sketched George and Violet sleeping. The bloody wanker from yesterday really set me off. He almost fucked Bonnie! I never realized how violent I was until I heard a crack coming from the blonde bloke's nose. I thought that the girls would be happy that I took care of that stupid git, but it was the complete opposite. Violet burst into tears.

I never actually looked at her in the eyes. But when I finally looked, I saw pure fear. Her eyes looked right through me. That was what made me truly realize what a fucking monster I am. I scared the living daylights out of a poor girl. A girl that I _shagged_ and had feelings for.

"Morning Violet!"I said happily, trying to make Violet forget about my bad side.

Goddamnit. She stared at me with those eyes again. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were brown, but behind those sad and dark eyes hid a million sparks of gold.

"Follow me," I commanded her. I grabbed her by the wrists. She continued to stare, but she obeyed.

"Look, Violet. I may seem like a monster, but I'm not. You know me. I can't control my temper. I only did that because I care about you and Bonnie."I paused."I..like you a _lot_, Violet"I said softly. I gently rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

This was really hard for me, with her staring at me with those dark eyes. _Oh what the hell,_I thought. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I pulled my hand away from her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I tasted the same lips I did before. I felt a million sparks flow through me. I moaned with pulled away after a few seconds. I smiled in satisfaction.

"John, I don't like you like that. I know I lost my virginity to you and all, but I'm in love with _George._ This isn't right. I'm sorry." Violet said and walked back inside, leaving me alone.

Violet's POV:

John. Kissed. Me.

Again

"John's I don't like you like that. I know I lost my virginity to you and all, but I'm in love with _George_. This isn't right. I'm sorry." I had said. I walked back inside, pretending that nothing had happened.

"Hey, love!" George exclaimed happily as he spun me in his arms. He had carried me marriage style once again. I laughed as I pecked him on the lips. I definitely felt a spark between us. It felt so right begin with George. And no one could replace him.


	20. And I Love Him

**Moo! So about that forum I joined, it's the one that the marvelous one and only TheCrazyViolist created. Check it out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles.**

Chapter Twenty: And I Love Him

For about the next week, everything was normal. Bonnie and I prepared for George's party, shopping for the cutest things that we could buy. John and I acted as if nothing happened. He was with Cynthia, so I couldn't possibly like him back. Losing my virginity to him was bad enough.

George's birthday was tomorrow, and Bonnie and I had to finish the final touches on our plan. We were underaged to get in, but Bonnie hatched a plan. She created fake IDs, saying that we were eighteen. I laughed, because Bonnie could rarely pass for an older age, let alone sixteen. She was the height of a sixth grader.

"Aren't you excited for George's party?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I am!" I replied. George's birthday was going to be one like no other. First, we were going to the Cavern Club to dance for a while. Then, we were going to take the party to George's house.

Bonnie and I shopped at the mall once again. She found a silky black dress to wear. And I found the most gorgeous lacy white dress one could find. It was sleeveless, and the skirt of the dress was poofy.

Bonnie gasped. "Violet, that dress is _gorgeous_. Great, now you're gonna make me look trampy in _my_ stupid black dress."

"Bonnie! That dress isn't stupid! It's pretty!"

"Not as pretty as yours." She shook her head.

Oh Bonnie. What could we do without her.

After we paid for our dresses, we treaded back home. We went our seperate ways and headed for our homes.

I plopped onto my bed, thinking about tomorrow. I thought about what I was going to wear. I would wear my lacy dress with my white flats. I'd style my hair as a half ponytail (tied with a white ribbon) with a bouffant. And with a final flourish, I'd wear white eyeshadow. George would love it for sure! And considering that my week had been so hectic, I fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

I woke up to the sound of raindrops pelting the window. I sighed, it rained so much here. I smiled when I realized that today was George's sixteenth birthday. I rushed to get ready, and ran out the door with George's present. I headed for his house.

"Happy birthday!" I yelled as I kissed George. I handed him my present.

"Thanks love!"He said. "You didn't have to get me a gift!" He smiled.

"I _wanted_ to, though. Now open it!" I grinned.

George carefully unwrapped the box. He smiled when he saw his new leather jacket.

"It's bloody marvelous, Vi! Thank you!" he hugged me. He put it on, and he looked pretty amazing in it.

"You look amazing! It fits you perfectly."I said in awe.

"Shall we go now?" George said in a posh accent.

"Indeed,"I giggled in the same accent.

As we arrived, everyone said happy birthday to George.

"George! You're finally a man!" yelled Nicholas. George shyly laughed at the comment.

The day went by rather quickly, and soon, we had left for the Cavern.

The Cavern was a club that was filled with people, booze, smoke, and music. It had multiple corridors that was built with cobblestone. I smiled as I heard Paul singing on stage. Immediately, I began to dance. The music had manifested my body. My body just flowed with the music. I watched as George played on the guitar. I saw him search for me in the sea of people. But soon, he had found his girl. I waved at him, and in return, he winked at me.

Bonnie barked with laughter as she saw George wink at me. Her trademark laugh could be heard over anything! After a medley of songs, John decided to take the party to George's place.

The party at George's house was like my birthday party. There was a mountain of presents, a cake with me and him on the top, and a sea of friends, family, and schoolmates. After an hour of mingling, George took my hand and led me to his bedroom, which was off limits to guests.

"This is a great party, George."I said shyly. I don't know why I became so shy all of a sudden.

"Yeah." George said awkwardly. He suddenly poked me in the side, recreating what happened at the first party I went to. I giggled, and poked him back. And soon, we were in hysterics for no apparent reason.

"Hey! T-that tickles!" I laughed.

"Exactly! Mwahah!" George said evilly. We soon ended up in a horizontal postition.

George's lips smashed with mine. I could feel his rough calloused hands run up my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I yanked off his jacket and shirt, kissing his neck. George pulled off my dress in return.

"You sure? I'll stop the second you want me too. I'll never hurt you, Violet." George said, out of breath.

I nodded. "I'm so sure, babe."

"I love you so much, Violet. You're so beautiful."George murmured. I replied him with a long kiss.

And what happened soon became our first time.


	21. Here Comes the Sun

**Hai hai! Sorry about not updating that frequently, I'm a lazy bum. But anyways, please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles or anything of that beautiful nature.**

Chapter Twenty One: Here Comes the Sun

THe next morning, I woke up next to George. I grinned, thinking about what happened the night before. I then blushed, realizing that I was naked and lying next to a very _naked_ George. Having skin-on-skin contact was really awkward for me. It was already 6:30 AM, and I had to get to school. Carefully, I got out of bed and put on my clothes that were thrown on the floor.

"George," I whispered. "I have to get ready for school."

George, who was still sleeping, responded with a nonsensical grunt. Giggling, I tiptoed out of the looked so cute when he was sleeping.

"Violet, where are you going?" George mumbled.

"I'm going home, George. I'll see you at school, okay?" I said in a sweet tone. "I love you."

George grunted and went back to sleep.

I knew that I probably looked like a mess. When I walked downstairs of the Harrison residence, I feasted my eyes upon what looked like the remainders of where a tornado had been. Trash and people littered the floor. Poor would have to clean this mess up. I'll help out, because didn't deserve to clean up such a horrid thing.

I ran home, for I knew my parents would be angry for sleeping over at George's house on a school night. I made a beeline for my room and got ready. And no doubt, I looked like a mess. I couldn't do much about my hair, so I just put it in a ponytail with a bouffant. And for once, I wore a grey blouse with a skirt. The sun had finally shown up!

I ran _back_ to George's house. We were going to walk to school together. When I entered the Harrison household, I saw a very tired and George cleaning.

"Oh dear! Let me help." I said, already picking up some garbage.

"Thank you, honey." said. I picked up as much as I can, but I realized it was time to go to school.

"George, I think that we should be going now." I said softly. George looked extremely tired, and his hair was a mess. He still looked cute, though.

"Okay, love." George replied with a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, mum."

I grinned as the warm sunlight shone down on me and George as we walked to school. The yellow sun had made George's eyes a light hazel, rather than a brown. It also made my hair look brown instead of black. I sighed, remembering that when springtime came around, so did mid-terms. Mid-terms meant that we had to study 24/7.

I groaned. "George, we have _mid-terms_." I said _mid-terms_ as if it were a disease.

"I know, love. But you can do it! You're my lovely little flower that can do anything." George said sweetly.

I blushed and kissed him on the cheek in reply.

"Last night was the _best_ night of my life, by the way." George whispered in my ear as we sat down in our seats in science. Once again, I blushed. He was so sweet, but I got so shy around him.

"Alright class, it's springtime." said

"Yay!" yelled the class.

"Which also means that it's time for _mid-terms_!" Mrs. Parker laughed.

"Aw," yelled the class.

Immediately, gave us notes to study for the horrendous exams. I read everything fifteen times, making sure I remembered each term. To get more practice, I turned to George for some help. I had George give me a term, and I had to define it. Before we knew it, it was time to go.

"You'll definitely ace that exam, ." George teased.

"Hey! I am _not_ . I am M_ ._"I emphasized.

"I think I like the sound of that." George laughed.

George and I parted ways and headed for our second hours. Each class was the same. Just _reviews._ It was all fairly easy, but I still wanted to ace each exam. So I kept my eyes on the notes and never let them leave the darn papers.

"Wow, Vi. You really want to ace them exams, yeah?" Paul asked me at lunch.

"Shh." was all I said. I was too busy reading my math formulas.

"Silly Violet. We all know that you're a genius. So why study?" Bonnie had asked.

"There's so little time, but so much to know! The more you know, the better." I replied. I realized that George was the only one not saying anything.

"Wow, Violet. You even influenced our little Georgie porgie, because now _he's_ studying as hard as you." Bonnie said.

And once again, I didn't respond. It wasn't worth my time.

The day flew by, and before I knew it, it was over. I gathered up all my books and waited for Bonnie and George by the door.

"Well, since today was the first day of preparation and sunshine, why don't we all come to my house for cookies?" Bonnie had said.

"I have no homework, so why not?" I said.

"Sounds gear!" George agreed.

We waited for Paul by the gates of the school.

"Hey guys!" Paul had said.

"We're having cookies. And _you_ are coming to join us." Bonnie commanded Paul.

"Okay,okay!"Paul laughed.

We all plopped our books on the floor as we sat in a circle. The sunlight that was pouring through the windows gave the house an awkward feel. I felt like I was missing out on life. I shouldn't be indoors while it was nice out!

I sighed. "We should go outside! The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful, and so are you!"

"Yeah! It's too nice to be indoors." George agreed.

And with a smile, I grabbed George's hand and walked into Bonnie's backyard.

**Sorry about this being a boring chapter. This is just some filler that's going to help out what's going to happen in the future. Review away! And you'll get a kiss from a young Paul McCartney! Increase the Peace!**


	22. Misery

**Ello there! So I realized that some of my sentences get cut off. I know it's not me, because I double check my work. I think that it's FFn that's cutting off my sentences, so if you have trouble reading some of my sentences, sorry about that! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles.**

Chapter Twenty Two: Misery

Hand in hand, George and I walked out of the house and into Bonnie's backyard. I loved Bonnie's back yard. She had a large swimming pool. And behind it was a large, lush green hill. To the side of the swimming pool was a garden that Bonnie's mom created and tended. There was a forest behind Bonnie's home. Today, the sunlight had also peered into the trees.

"Today is so perfect." George said softly, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, it is. I wish that we could stay like this forever. Not worrying about anything, not growing up, and being happy." I said, putting my feet into Bonnie's pool.

"I couldn't agree more, but no matter what, you'll always be my beautiful flower." George whispered in my ear.

I blushed, not responding. I just wanted to sit here, and enjoy the beauty of nature. That didn't last long, because five minutes later, dark and heavy clouds rolled in.

"Damn it! So much for enjoying nature." I said sarcastically.

George chuckled. "Come on, let's go inside."

We got our feet out of the pool before we could get wet from the rain. And just our luck, the rain began to fall just as we set foot into the house.

"Well, did you guys catch up on life?" Bonnie asked, teasing my earlier remark.

"Yes, my dear Bon Bon." I answered.

"I guess that it didn't last too long, yeah?" Paul asked.

For the next two weeks, the school spent their days cramming in all the knowledge they could get for the exams. Bonnie, Paul, George, and I transformed ourselves into a studying crew. We all took turns testing each other on vocab and what not.

"Violet, you need to take a break. I don't think that you need _that_ much time to study vocab words." Bonnie said at lunch.

"Shh." I replied.

"She's right, you know. You deserve a break, love. You've been working too hard." George said softly, stroking my hair.

"Fine,fine."I gave in.

"After the exams, we should have a party!" Paul exclaimed.

"We should! Doesn't it sound fab, Vi?" Bonnie agreed.

"Yeah. I guess that we deserve to celebrate our hard work. We could get ice cream after school, or something." I suggested.

A few minutes later, the bell rang. And right after that, we all went back to studying. The first exam was tomorrow, and I had to get some supplies: pencils, paper, and a book to read. I was so stressed out about the stupid things. What if I failed?

That night, I read over my notes once again, until I heard a tap on my window. I smiled. _George._

"Hey, love." George said, crawling through my window.

"Hello, ." I grinned. I kissed George on the cheeks.

"So, what are you doing up so late at this fine hour?" he asked.

"Oh, ya know. Studying." I sighed. I really hope that all of this studying would pay off.

"You work so hard, Violet. I know that you're gonna ace that test." George said.

"I hope so. The stupid thing's been keeping me up." I grunted.

"It's been keeping everyone up, love. I have to go now. I love you." George kissed me for a long time before leaving.

I really hope that he was right. For the next week, I finally took the bloody exams. It was surprisingly easy. My studying _did_ pay off! I checked each test three times, making sure that I didn't fill in the wrong answer. I was the last one to finish, but that was just because I took my time.

"See Violet? It was nothing to worry about." George patted my back as we walked out of the school, waiting for Bonnie and Paul.

"You were right, George! We can finally celebrate our hard work." I exclaimed.

"You guys ready to go?" Paul asked, walking over to us.

"Yeah," George and I said in unison.

"Gear!" Paul exclaimed. We were walking to the local ice cream shop. The weather was beginning to change, and ice cream sounded like the best treat right now.

"I'm so glad that the exams are over!" I sang, dancing into the street.

I twirled in the streets, until I saw a car coming towards me.

And that was when I flew into the air, and blacked out.


	23. Things We Said Today

**Hey hey hey! I'm SO sorry that I haven't been updating that frequently. I've been getting sidetracked by role playing and crap. I feel really bad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles.**

Chapter Twenty Three: Things We Said Today

I woke up in a hospital bed. My vision was blurred, and my hearing waas fuzzed. All except for the sound of the heart moniter beeping, I think. Was I dead, or alive? I blinked a couple of times to see the most gorgeous face looking down on me. George.

"Guys, she's awake!" He said, turning to other people. I opened my eyes, and saw all of my friends. John, Paul, Bonnie, and my parents.

"Violet! Are you alright?" Paul said, running to my side. I slightly grinned when I saw him look down on me. He looked so beautiful.

"I-I'm fine. W-where am I?" I asked weakly.

"You're in the hospital, love. You got hit by a car. It was one hell of a scene! You _flew_ into the air!" John answered bitter-sweetly.

"Wow. Thanks, John." I said sarcastically. I groaned as I shifted a bit. It felt like a thousand pounds of stone were on my chest.

"I reckon you don't move, you broke you ribs, love." Paul said sweetly.

I looked around for Bonnie. I spotted her in the back of the hospital room, in the corner, crying. She was sobbing, for some reason.

"Bonnie, why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"I-I thought that you were _dead_, Violet. I was scared out of my wits!" She said over her tears.

"Now,now, Bonnie. Violet's fine." Paul cooed, stroking her hair. Bonnie replied with a new set of tears.

"I think I should have a moment with Violet, alone." George peeped up. The others nodded and sulked out of the room.

I watched George with squinted eyes, because I couldn't find my glasses anywhere. But I _did_ notice that George's eyes were filled with tears.

"George, please don't cry." I said weakly. George sniffled.

"I know. It's just that, I was so scared that I lost you." George croaked, now fully crying.

"It's okay, George. I'm here." I said, as if I were talking to a hurt little child. I softly stroked his hair and kissed the tears away.

George looked at me with those almond shaped eyes. He leaned in, and kissed me passionately. I smirked into the kiss as I heard the heart moniter's beeps grow faster. George laughed too.

"Uh, well, when do I leave?" I asked hopefully.

"I think you'll have to stay here for a couple of days." George said sadly.

"Oh." I murmured sadly.

"It's alright, though. I'll visit you every day." George piped up, smiling. I grinned. "Well, I better get going, then. I love you, Violet." He pecked me on the lips, and left the room.

Leaving me in eery silence.


	24. I'm So Tired

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating that much. I'm so lazy. I've been on the forum that TheCrazyViolist created. By the way, if any of you are staff members on that website, can you tell her that I'm not a staff member, and I'm locked out? CrazyV changed the forum so that only staff members can log in. So if you are Beatlemaniafreak64, Alihandria Ellis, ILoveGeorgeHarrison2008, georgesimemine/TheBeatlesMopTops or TheCrazyViolist, just know that I'm not a staff member, and I'm locked out. And I really want to log back into the forum. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles**

Chapter 24: I'm so tired

The following weeks at school had been their worst. People stopped and stared, some even cornered me with questions. All that just because I chose to be so clumsy and foolish. It's not easy going to school in crutches.

I silently walked to science, hoping that no one would notice me.I kept my head down and stared at the floor as I waddled in to the classroom.

"Damn, you look awful, Vi." John said, as he passed by me in the hallway.

"Fuck you, Lennon." I grumbled as I walked in to the classroom.

Of course, people stared at my crutches, curious about what happened to me. I guess that putting my head down didn't do me any justice. I tried not to stare back at the people gawking at my withered appearance.

Other than the awful stares, school had been normal.

I sighed as I plopped down in my seat in math. George had noticed my frustration, so he walked over to me.

"It's alright, love. The school year's almost over, and you'll be better before you know it." George said sweetly.

"I know, but I'm so tired."I whined.

"Violet, everything's gonna be fine. You're still coming with me family and I to the Bahamas, right?" He asked, grinning.

I smiled when George said Bahamas. A couple of weeks before my accident, George had come up with the idea to go to the Bahamas, bringing John, Paul, and Bonnie along. We'd go on a ship, because planes were too expensive.

"Of course, George. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I placed my hand on top of George's.

"Gear, then." He flashed me a crooked smile, revealing his trademark canines.

After school, I plopped down on my bed, wanting the pain to go away. The pain in my left leg was unbearable. Every time I put pressure on it, I was on the verge of was like my hopes and dreams were crushed on the jagged rocks of reality. A broken leg was just one of my problems. I sat there on my bed in silence, until I heard a knock on my window.

I hobbled over to the window, nearly falling over in the process. With one hand, I lifted the window up, allowing George to come in.

"Hey, sweetheart. You feelin' okay?" George asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I shut my eyes and nuzzled my face into his shirt. I heard him chuckle, knowing that I was in pain. He lifted me to my bed.

"I love you, Violet. You know that, right?" George softly stoked my hair.

"Of course. I love you too. I'll love you forever and forever." I promised.

"Good. Now don't you forget it." He whispered, his lips grazing my ear.

I hitched myself upward and planted a passionate kiss on George's lips. He smirked into the kiss, but kissed back nonetheless.

We remained like that for what seemed like an eternity. The rain outside pelted the windows and the thunder that came with it fell into perfect place. I wanted to stay like this forever. Maybe I could.

A couple of hours later, I woke up. George had gone home, but the rain outside had not changed. The sleep had still overcome me, and soon lured me back into its powers.


End file.
